Music Is Love In Search Of Words
by starlit.nightmares
Summary: This is a series of Ezria one-shots by wish.upon.stars. and nightmares.and.dreamers, we hope you llike them because we have a lot of these saved up! Rated T.
1. Brave

**Hey guys, This is the first one-shot in a very large collection of one-shots. This is a collab story from .stars. and .dreamers. We hope you all love these as much as we do. We have quite a few of these saved up so hopefully we will be updating everyday! We hope you enjoy and please don't forget to REVIEW!**

**WE DO NOT OWN ANYTHING**

**Brave- Twags Salter:**

***Aria's POV***

I've wanted to say this to him for a while now. I want him to know how much I feel for him, but I am scared! What if he doesn't feel the same? What if this is just some fling for him? What if I'm some silly sixteen-year-old schoolgirl who is in love with her AP English teacher. What if he is just messing around?

I sat through English completely unaware of the lesson at hand. Usually I'm very attentive in class since it is my favorite class, but since I've discovered my true feelings it's been hard enough pretending like I don't feel the way I feel, now I'm supposed to pay attention in his class? Uh-uh, not happening. The bell startled me from my thoughts and I quickly gathered my things to leave. I was almost home free when Ezra asked me to stay back. I slowly turned around and walked back to his desk.

"Is everything alright? You seemed kinda out of it in class."

"Uhm, yeah... I'll, uh, just talk to you about tonight. Your place? 6-ish?"

He seemed concerned, but agreed. He wrote me a pass to seventh period and let me go. I spent 7th period wrapped up in my own thoughts as I had spent all the rest of school that day. Would I say it to Ezra tonight? Would he say it back? Would he break up with me? The bell rang signaling the end of school. I went to my locker and was greeted by Hanna.

"Hey girlfriend. I saw you in English today, you couldn't pay attention! What kind of dirty thoughts were you thinking because I can share some of my fantasies with you if you want." She gave a little eyebrow wiggle.

"No Han that's really okay, but listen I really need to get home, can I get a ride?"

"Sure thing!"

Hanna dropped me off at my house. I still had three hours to kill so I showered and changed before heading to apartment 3B. Tonight I would tell him because if I didn't then I would never know what this means for me or us or our future together.

I arrived at six o'clock on the dot and used his spare key to let myself in. He was cooking dinner (heating up leftover Chinese) when I came in. I set my bag down on the floor and went over to kiss him. I hoped the comfort of his lips on mine would settle my nerves. I wrapped my arms around his waist and deepened the kiss. It didn't settle my nerves. In fact, it made them worse! What if I said it to him and he didn't feel the same way? Then I wouldn't have this ever again. I knew I needed to do this, but it made it so much harder!

"Ezra… we need to talk…"

His face paled, it seems I've made him nervous… We sat down on the couch and he immediately pulled me into his lap. I rested my head on his shoulder and I shed a small tear. He wiped it away wit his thumb.

"Babe! Why are you crying? You're starting to scare me!"

"Ezra… I love you…"

***Ezra's POV***

Class was excruciating. I knew something was wrong with Aria, but it's not like I can go over and be a concerned boyfriend. I knew I needed to tell her. I needed to say those three small words that every girl dreams of hearing, but I was scared. I am her AP English teach for god's sake! I could easily ruin her life! What if she realizes that she wants someone her own age? It would kill me, but I would let her go because I love her so much.

The bell finally rang and I asked her to stay back so I could speak with her.

"Is everything alright? You seemed kinda out of it in class."

"Uhm, yeah... I'll, uh, just talk to you about tonight. Your place? 6-ish?"

With that I wrote her a pass and sent her to seventh period. This was it. She was going to break up with me and I needed to let her because I would never want to cause her to be unhappy.

The day finished, but it had gone so slowly. I finally wrapped all my grading and headed home around five. I showered and changed into a grey v-neck and some khaki cargo shorts. The one thing I did do was put on the plaid boxers I knew she loved so much. I pulled out the Chinese we had had for dinner last night and prepared two plates. I was just done heating up the first plate when she walked into the apartment. She looked gorgeous… If she comes over here and kisses me then everything will be fine. I waited anxiously as she made her way over to me. She stood on her tiptoes and planted a tender kiss on my lips. At first I was reassured, but then she wrapped her arms around my waist and deepened the kiss. There was something about it. It was almost as if she needed the kiss as much as she needed to breathe. We finally broke away and said the words that every person never wants to hear, "Ezra… we need to talk…"

I mentally prepared myself for what was about to come. She was going to shatter my heart and I had to let her. We sat down on the couch and I pulled her into my lap. I needed to hold her one last time before this went down. I saw her shed a single tear and I wiped it away with the pad of my thumb. Now I knew this was bad.

"Babe! Why are you crying? You're starting to scare me!"

"Ezra… I love you…"

She said it. She said it first. She loves me! Shit I need to say something.

"Aria… I love you too…"

Her head snapped up and she looked at me in shock.

"What?" she asked in disbelief.

"I said I love you."

"You do? Like really? You're not just saying it because I did?"

"No! Actually, I wanted to say it to you but when you said you wanted to talk I assumed you were breaking up with me."

"Oh my God! No Ezra, never! I thought after I said it you would break up with me!"

This just about broke my heart. How could she every think that?

"Aria. I need you to hear me. As long as you will have me I will never let you go. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me."

"Thank you Ezra. I love you more than anyone or anything."

I pulled her close to me and we shed tears of relief and happiness. We had both said 'I love you'. We loved each other. I'm glad she was brave and said how she wanted me.


	2. First Dance

**A/N: I hope you enjoy reading our music one-shots! :D**

**Disclaimer; I do not own Pretty Little Liars, nor do I own First Dance by Justin Bieber.**

**First Dance by 'The Biebs'**

I closed my eyes and imagined Ezra and I dancing at homecoming. What was I thinking? It would never happen. I was walking around Ezra's apartment when I heard the door open. I stepped back into the bathroom and saw Ezra appear in the mirror.

"Aria..." Ezra said. I turned around and went to hug him. I grasped my arms around him and looked up to his perfect face. I planted a kiss on his cheek. "Wow. I love coming home to you." He laughed. "Are you going to homecoming tonight?"

"I don't think so. I was just going to hang out here with you. Maybe eat some Chinese, watch some cheesy movies?" I said.

"I'd love to, but your mom sucked me in to chaperone. Why don't you go?" he asked. "I'm sure Spencer, Hanna, and Emily would love to have you there."

"Maybe I'll just stay here and wait for you," I said with a smile.

"You know I'd love that, but I can't ask you to stay home from homecoming," he said. "Is there a reason you don't want to go?"

"Umm…yeah…but, it's cheesy." I went and sat down on the couch after grabbing my dress from his bed.

He came and sat next to me. He grabbed my dress from my hands. "It's beautiful. Please tell me why you don't want to go." He begged and begged.

"I haven't had my first dance... You know what? I'll go." It was embarrassing to tell him that the reason I didn't want to go was because I never had my first dance and I wanted it with him. I went into the bathroom and slid on my purple dress. "Can you help zip it up?" I smiled. He walked over.

"You know, I like it better unzipped." We laughed and he zipped up slowly, then turned me around and kissed me. We finally broke apart panting. He retreated to the bed room and got into his suit. I helped him tie the tie. I grabbed my bag and we headed to the door.

"Save a dance for me," he said, smiling. That's all I want, I thought.

I went to homecoming, just to make Ezra happy. We we're planning on meeting up afterwards, so that's what kept me happy the whole night. I was dancing with Spencer and Emily, while Hanna was off with Sean somewhere. "Hey, let's go get some punch," I said distractedly looking at Ezra at the punch bowl.

"You just want to go over there so you can talk with Fitz," Spencer said while laughing. "But sure."

We walked over to the snack table. "Having fun?" Ezra asked.

I leaned in and whispered, "Now, I am." He laughed. We were all talking when Ms. Welsh came up.

"Ezra, will you please dance with me?" she asked. He looked at me, then back to her.

"S-Sure." That made my heart drop. Everyone, and I mean everyone knew that Ms. Welsh had a crush on Ezra. I didn't want him dancing with anyone but me, let alone Ms. Welsh! They walked over to the dance floor and started to dance. Her hands were around his neck, but his hands barely touched her waist. I could see that he hated every single minute and she loved it, but it still hurt. Even though I know he wasn't enjoying it, I burst into tears.

I ran out the back entrance of the gym, that lead behind the school. Spencer saw me and ran after me. By the time she caught up to me in the bathroom, I was locked in a stall.

"Aria, I know he doesn't like doing that, and he saw that it hurt you, but there was nothing he could do." My hands covered my eyes and I just mumbled an, 'I know.' I heard the door open and heard the voice I needed, "Spencer? I can take it from here."

"Sure, Mr. Fitz. I'll be inside if you need me Aria," Spencer told me.

"Aria, what's wrong?" Ezra said, sitting next to me on the ground. I unlocked the door and fell into his arms.

"You…and…Welsh. It-it made me realize that we can't-we can't do that. I-I want my first dance to be-be with you, but we can't-can't do that," I said, in tears. Ezra did the unexpected. He took my hand and pulled me in his arms, and we walked outside to the old oak tree.

"There are neither chaperones nor students here, not even your parents, just you and me. Will you give me your first dance?" Ezra asked.

I smiled. "Of course, but one condition. We have to take it slow; I only get one chance for my first dance." He wrapped his hands around my waist, this time meaning it. I put my hands around his neck and laid my head on his shoulder. It felt wonderful, magical.

"Miss Montgomery, one question?" He asked, acting like he was a Prince.

"Go ahead, my prince."

"Can I taste your lip gloss?"

I laughed. "Acting like the 'Biebs', I see? Well yes, of course."

He leaned down and kissed me. We continued dancing until dusk came. For the first time that night, I was glad I showed up.

Spencer, Emily, and Hanna were standing by the door. "They're so cute..." They whispered in unison.

**A/N; How'd you like it? Tell us in a review! Reviews make us smile, even if they're short! **


	3. Perfect Two

**This is one of our favorites! Please review! It makes us happy**

**WE DO NOT OWN ANYTHING!**

**Perfect Two- Auburn**

School today was excruciating, as usual. Aria decided that she would wear an incredibly sexy green top, which pushed up her already perky breasts. I so wanted to go over and just kiss her. On top of that, she decided that she was going to switch seats with Spencer today. Spencer sat right smack in the middle of my line of vision. Damn, Aria and her teasing me. I would definitely get her back tonight. It was Tuesday, which meant Aria could come over because her mother and father were going on their usual 'date night.' Spencer usually covered for her, because she could see the way we loved each other. We we're soul mates. I don't know how I ever lived my life with Aria. I had a big surprise for her.

Finally class ended and Aria, as usual, stayed back. "Hey," she smiled. "I have an open period now; can I spend it in here?"

I knew she had an open period right now; we had planned it. I nodded and went to close my door. She sat down at a desk, and started doodling in her notebook. I loved watching her draw. She was an artist, she loved literature, and she looked good. Everything I ever wanted wrapped up in one perfect girl. I walked over to her desk, desperate to see what she was drawing. "Nah-uh!' she yelled. "You can't see this until tonight," she said, covering up her sketchbook.

"Fair enough," I said, and retired back to my desk. I really wanted to go and kiss Aria, I mean we can't even sit together in my apartment without swapping spit, but we couldn't risk it. So every free period Aria had, she spent it in my room. We either talked, did actual work, or I just stared at her. Gosh, she was so beautiful.

It was a usual Tuesday night. I started to grade papers at my desk and when I finished with that, I ordered Chinese. Then I got a text message. It was from Aria. I clicked open with a smile on my face. It was a multimedia message. As soon as I opened it, I heard Aria's voice say, 'I love you, Ezra!" I smiled.

Then a new message popped up. "Can I come over?" it read.

I laughed. Of course she could come over. If I had my choice, she'd be over here every single day. I keyed in, "Of course." I sat on my couch and smiled. Wow, I was lucky enough to have met my soul mate already.

"Fifteen minutes?" she texted back. Fifteen minutes! I needed to get ready! I had on sweats, so I quickly shimmied out of my pants and into a pair of khaki shorts. Then I slid on a grey v-neck and walked to the bathroom. I tried to comb my curls but my efforts came out fruitless, like always.

I heard a knock on the door. "Come in!" I yelled from my bathroom. I heard Aria open the door and walk in my little apartment. I walked out of the bathroom, and walked up behind her. I put my arms around her waist and turned her around. I whispered, "I love you." Then our lips attached. My tongue traveled into uncharted territory, and met hers. We moved stayed there, kissing passionately, for who knows how long.

I led her to the couch, still attached to her mouth. She threw her bag onto the floor next to the couch. We sat down and her phone went off. I looked over to see who it was, but she pulled it away. I grumbled. "Ezra, I can't show you this because it's about you! It's something Spencer wants me to tell you."

"Tell me?" I asked, twirling a piece of her hair in my hand. She shook her head.

"Not yet!" she laughed. I picked her up off the couch and kissed her. Then I spun her around.

"Now?" I asked.

"Nope," she said, laughing. She kissed me on the cheek and went to my kitchenette. She grabbed a two glasses and filled them with ice and scotch, which was sitting on my counter from Sunday. She brought one over to me and I locked arms with her. We drank our scotches like a married couple eats cake. I couldn't wait until I married her. The most beautiful girl in the world. She was mine. I was planning on asking her later tonight, to pop the big question.

She went to the couch. She stood on it, and when I was about to come with, she motioned me to stop. I obeyed, and stood where I was. "Ezra Fitz, I am uncontrollably and irrevocably in love with you. You're my missing puzzle piece. We are the perfect two." She jumped off the couch and took my hand. She started dancing with me. "Just like our first dance," she said, then she started to recite something in the most beautiful voice I've ever heard.

"We're the perfect two, Ezra. You can be my hero and I can be your sidekick. You're the tear that I'll cry if we ever split. You can be the rain in the cloud when it's storming and I can be the sun when it shines in the morning. You're my prince and I'm your princess. You can be the tooth and I can be your dentist. I'm the shoes, and you're the laces that intertwine with me. You're the heart that I spill into all my schoolwork. You're the pencil I want to hold on my hands. It doesn't matter, as long as we're together. We're the perfect two, and I never, NEVER want to be away from you. I think about you all the time. You're the one I want to marry." She started to cry. We went to sit down on the couch.

"What's wrong?" I asked, oblivious to the fact that she meant the last one. She REALLY meant it.

"Usually this isn't the way this happens, but I felt that we aren't the usual couple. So I've decided to ask. Ezra Fitz, will you marry me?"

She wanted me to marry her! "Aria…. You didn't have to be the one to ask, I was..." I got up and went over to my nightstand. I opened the drawer and pulled out the small black box. I went to the couch, stood on one knee, and started to speak, "Aria Grace Montgomery, I love you, now and forever. I want you to be the one I wake up to in the morning. I want you to be the one I fall asleep with at night. This could possibly be too soon, but you're my soul mate. I love you Aria. Will you please marry me?"

She hugged me so tight and said, "Of course!" She left the embrace and went to her bag. She pulled out her sketchbook and tore out a page. "I made this for your…I mean our apartment." She held out the page in her hands. I took it and looked at it. It was a picture, of us. It was Aria and I in an embrace.

"Aria! It's beautiful." I laid it on the counter, so I could put it in a frame later. Then I went back to Aria.

"I'm glad you like it," she said with a smile. We sat on the couch and I almost forgot about the ring! I picked up the box and I slid the ring on her finger. "Oh Ezra!" she said. Then she kissed me. My hands went immediately up her back and plunged into her brown hair.

I pulled away and whispered, "I love you," before my lips went right back to hers. We stayed on the couch all night, kissing. It was the best Tuesday night ever. We were definitely the perfect two.


	4. All That I'm Asking For

**This chapter was definitely a group effort REVIEW!**

**WE DO NOT OWN ANYTHING**

**All That I'm Asking For- Lifehouse**

I can't believe I did this. Three hours before, I walked out of my room, leaving Ezra there. I yelled at him because he didn't tell me that Jackie worked at Hollis. I've always wanted him in my room, and when I finally got that, I walked out of it. Why did I do this? Now I'd never get him back. I've lost him.

I couldn't let this happen! I was running through Rosewood, because I wasn't going to lose the love of my life. I didn't care if he wanted Jackie, he was getting me whether he liked it or not. He's all and everything I've ever asked for, and I cannot throw this all away.

I ran up the steps that I had come to know so well. I walked down the hall just like I had countless times before. I knocked on the door of the one person that could save me from myself. I was drenched from the torrential down pour going on outside and shivering from the cold, but I didn't care. All that I cared about was him and making sure I didn't lose him.

He opened the door in only a pair of flannel pants and breathed a sigh of relief. I could tell that he was happy to see me and that made me feel relieved too. Despite my current state he pulled me in for a tight hug and kissed the top of my head.

"I thought I'd lost you..." he whispered to me.

"I'm so sorry..."

He pulled me deeper into the apartment and walked over to turn up his heat. I was still shivering, frozen to the bone. Ezra went to grab me a pair of his boxers and an oversized sweatshirt from Hollis. He handed me the clothing I loved wearing. I slid off my wet jeans and pulled up his boxers and I took off my soaking wet shirt and switched it with his huge grey sweatshirt. I went to sit on the couch as tears freely fell from my eyes and Ezra went to get us coffee, out routine drink so that we could spend the entire night together without falling asleep.

He came back and set the coffees on the table and wrapped his arms around my trembling body. I kept saying, "I'm so sorry" over and over again. He shushed me and held me closer.

"Its okay, Aria." He held me on his lap and gave me a kiss on the forehead.

I looked into his beautiful blue eyes and said, "All that I'm asking for is that you need nothing more and nothing comes in between our love. It's fragile. You're all that I'm asking for..."

"I know, babe. I know." he kissed me tenderly and held me close. We fell asleep like that.

In the morning I woke up and found Ezra cradling my petite figure to his body. I snuggled closer and wrapped my arms around his neck. I wanted to wake up like this everyday, with the love of my life holding me close. He stirred slightly, and opened his eyes to kiss me. I was attached to him like we were in an embrace. We sat up slowly without parting from each other and looked around. Our coffees were still on the table, my wet clothes were still in a pile, and Ezra was still very shirtless.

Without saying a word we detached ourselves from each other and got up. Ezra walked over to the kitchenette to make some new coffee. I stayed silent. Looking up from the coffee he said, "You know, you look good like that. In my clothes I mean. You should sleepover more often..."

I smiled slightly. Then I remember everything. I was embarrassed at my behavior. First I yelled at him for Jackie, then I came sobbing back, and then I fell asleep in his arms. Wow, I must come off moody.

"Ezra...about last night. I'm so sorry."

"For what? Yelling at me about Jackie? That's way in the past Aria, and I was never mad at you for that. Nothing is wrong. We are okay as far as I'm concerned. I love you more than anything in the world and am a lucky bastard that you decided to show up last night because honestly, I don't know what I would do without you. I've been going crazy since that party at your parent's house yesterday."

He had made his way over to me and wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me closer to him. His lips were inches from mine when he whispered, "And for the record, you're all that I'm asking for, too." He pressed his lips to mine and every nerve in my body felt it. I felt alive. We pulled apart and looked at each other, only briefly, before Ezra led me to the bedroom.

He sat me down softly and pressed his body close to mine. With every beat of his heart, I felt like anything was possible. All the time trying to make sense of it all just fell away and left us in this perfect moment where there was only us. We knew we would make these mistakes again, but they're in the past tense and there's no making sense of it all.

I laid my head against his chest, and wrapped my arms around his waist. At the same time we said, "You're all that I'm asking for..."


	5. What I Go To School For

**Back again! These are so fun to write so we hope you are enjoying them too! Review!**

**WE DO NOT OWN ANYTHING**

**What I Go To School For- Busted**

I sit in class everyday and pretend that the sexy guy standing in front of the class has never seen me naked, has never had his tongue down my throat, and DEFINITELY has never been inside me. I can't tell my friends because they'll just laugh and say, "You're dating a member of the staff?" His voice echoes in my mind all day and all night. I count the days until Saturday. Saturdays are reserved for Ezra and I.

I always sit in the back of the room so I can openly stare at him and it's less obvious that he is staring back. He's what I go to school for, even though it's boring. Well, except English. Sure, I've had boyfriends, but they weren't Ezra. Ezra and I have connected on a higher level than anyone has ever experienced. We love each other beyond words, which is incredible considering we both love words.

I know that he craves me as much as I do him. We can barely be together for long periods of time without playing a heated game of tonsil hockey. It's almost a good thing that we need to stay hidden in his apartment because if we were in public we would get kicked out of a lot of places for indecent behavior.

He may be 24, but that doesn't bother me. Age has never been a problem in our relationship. Except the whole "illegal" part of this… but that was beside the point. The point is that when you love someone, age is but a number. Graduation is tomorrow and we will finally go public. Although we've been dating since my junior year and I have been above the age of consent for two years, we decided we should wait until graduation to go public. That way we will only have a summer of side glances to survive, then we will move to new York. Ezra got a job at NYU and I got a full ride there!

I walk up to Ezra's apartment on Saturday morning. The day of Graduation. The day our lives begin. I slip my key into the door and open it up. Ezra walks out of the bathroom in nothing but a towel. I've seen him a lot more naked than this, but I still cant help but stop and stare. He smiles at my open gawking and walks over to hug me.

"Today is the day. Are you ready?"

I looked up at him, "I've been ready since the day that I met you." He leaned down to kiss me and went to his room to get dressed. I plopped down on the couch I've come to know so well. I noticed an advanced copy of a book on his coffee table. It was called "It Feels So Right". I looked down at the author and nearly dropped the book. It was by the one and only Ezra Fitz. I read the inside cover, only to realize it was the story of us. I walked over to his room and held up the book.

"What is this?" I said with a smile.

"It's your graduation present. I guess I should've hidden it before you came over."

"EZRA! YOU'RE GETTING PUBLISHED! I am so proud of you!" I went over and kissed him passionately.

"Uhm, wow. I should get published more often…"

"So when does this hit the shelve?"

"Tomorrow!"

"Ezra, this is incredible. We need to leave though, or we will be late."

We drove up to graduation and go out of the car. Everyone that he taught all day knows he's looking at me in a different way. We kissed and parted ways. Immediately the girls ran up to me and started pestering me with questions. I explained the situation and they were weirdly okay with it. Hanna was a little jealous, but not in a bad way. We took our seats and the graduation began. I stared at Ezra the whole time. I could see those tell tale signs telling me that I was on his mind. My name was called and I went up on stage. Ezra handed me my diploma and everything was perfect.

After the graduation, instead of looking for my friends or parents, I looked for Ezra. I saw him and ran straight into his arms. He dipped me low and gave me a kiss just like in the V-J Day WWII photo. It lasted for a while. It would've lasted longer had the principal and my parents not interrupted us. Needless to say it didn't go over well with any of them, but there was nothing they could do. I was legal and Ezra was no longer my teacher. We were in love and nothing would change that. Ever. He was what I go to school for, and now he is what I live for.


	6. Back To December

**FINALLY A TAYLOR SWIFT FIC! REVIEW!**

**WE DO NOT OWN ANYTHING**

**Back To December- Taylor Swift:**

Ezra and I broke up on December 16th, a week before Christmas. It was our fourteen-week anniversary. Even though it was five months ago, I still remember that day like it was yesterday.

-Flashback-

Ezra removed himself from the small brown couch we were sitting on and moved to his closet. "I got something for you," he said with a smile.

"Listen.. We need to talk."

He looked confused, but kept rummaging through the closet. "Okay, shoot," he said.

"Well, Ezra… I think-I think…." What was I thinking? I couldn't tell him I wanted to break up, and on our fourteen-week anniversary!

He walked over to me and handed me a bouquet of roses. Then he opened the small box which contained a necklace. He was putting it on me, when I got up from the couch. "Ezra, I can't do this anymore."

"What do you mean? Can't do what?" he said, with a look of confusion.

"I can't-can't be your girlfriend anymore." It was the most horrible thing I ever said to him. I placed the roses on the table and headed to the door.

"I-I don't understand," he said, tears in his eyes. "I thought we were soul mates!"

"I'm so sorry, Ezra." I opened his apartment door. "Goodbye..." I didn't get a response, but he was crying on the couch. I've never seen him cry before. I felt terribly, but I didn't go back.

-End Flashback-

I felt, and still feel, extremely bad. He gave me all his love and all I gave him was goodbye. His birthday was April 19th. I never called. It took all I had, but I managed to dissuade myself from calling him, thinking that he wouldn't want to talk to me anyway. It would just make things worse.

Now, I go back to December all the time. I go back and tell myself to stay with Ezra. I go back and tell myself to not utter a single word. I go back, and watch it over and over, until I start to cry. I want to turn it around and make it all right, but I can't. I can't change the past, I can only change the future by making everything in the present right. That's exactly what I can do. That's exactly what I will do.

I was at the grocery store and I saw him. Ezra. I thought he had left Rosewood a couple of weeks ago, but I guess I was wrong; just like I was wrong about leaving him. Turns out freedom was nothing but missing him, so I walked over.

"Hey," I said uncertainly, and he turned around

"Hey," he said, his guard up. He didn't want me to hurt him again.

"How's Jenny?" I asked, trying to make small talk. Jenny was his new girlfriend.

"Jenny and I broke up. She wasn't anything like you." I looked at him, surprised by his bluntness, but then again, I was the one who left.

"Oh... Can I tell you something?" I said, swallowing my pride.

"Sure."

"Listen, Ezra. I'm sorry for everything that happened to us on December 16th. I go back to December all the time, trying to make it right, even though I can't. It turns out the freedom I wanted, isn't anything but missing you. I'm sorry that I ever said goodbye. I miss you. I miss the texting, your hugging, and your sweet smiles. Please Ezra, I still love you. "

He dropped the box of coco pebbles in his hands and pulled me close to his chest. I hugged him tighter, close to tears.

"Aria, I never stopped loving you, but what you did, what you did to me was terrible."

"That's why I want to fix it. This is me swallowing my pride, standing in front of you saying I'm airy for that night. Please Ezra, please. I can't sleep because all I think of is how I messed up. All of our memories fly through my head every single moment of every single day. I'm truly sorry."

"I forgive you, but I don't know if I can take you back yet. This is so fast. I'm so sorry Aria." With that, he walked off. The love of my life walked off. I ran to catch up with him, and when I did, I crashed my lips to his.

"I'm sorry... I had to." I turned around and started walking down the street, and the next thing I knew, Ezra had turned me around and kissed me. To top it all off, it started raining. We didn't care though; we kissed each other in the pouring rain as if it was the end of the world. When we pulled apart I was crying again.

"Ezra, I'm so sorry. I was scared. I was scared of how much you loved me. I'm so sorry for that night. I go back to December all the time."

"Aria, I don't care what happens now, I'm never letting you go..."

He reached into his jacket and pulled out the locket he had tried to give me back in December. I laughed, inside was a picture of us kissing.

"Ezra, why do you still have this?"

"I always had hope that you would come back to me. This was the last thing I had left of you. You weren't the only one going back to December."

He tied it around my neck and hugged me tighter, whispering he loved me in my ear...


	7. Why Can't I?

**Hope you like these! REVIEW!**

**Why Can't I?- Liz Phair:**

I've been dating Noel for about four years; since I got back from Iceland. He was perfect, everything I could ever want. He was nice and decent and polite and my parents loved him. We'd finally had sex after three years of him waiting and afterward nothing was the same. We were still Aria and Noel, the perfect Rosewood couple, but there was something missing. I found myself looking at other guys and thinking about other guys, especially the bartender and aspiring writer at Snooker's Pub in the downtown college area. His name was Ezra. Over the past six months we had become the best of friends, somewhat unbeknownst to Noel or Ezra's girlfriend. We talked about everything from old movies to our favorite books.

One day I was in the library studying with Noel when I got a text from Ezra. Of course Noel wasn't completely oblivious to my connection with Ezra, but he didn't know to what extent. I smiled when I saw 'E.F.' light up my screen. Noel got extremely jealous and we had a big argument. I ran out crying and drove straight to Snooker's. Ezra was locking up but he saw me and immediately let me.

"Aria! What happened? Whose ** am I kicking?"

That made me smile. It was such a boyfriend thing to say. What am I thinking? Noel is my boyfriend! What if I don't want him to be my boyfriend?

"There's that beautiful smile I love."

That caught me a bit off guard. He had never said he loved anything about me before. We both knew we liked each other, but never did we try and act on it. He was staring into my eyes as we leaned closer to each other. Our lips finally met in a defining moment for both of us. We broke away smiling. He led me over to the bar and mixed me a drink. We sat in an awkward silence for what seemed like hours.

Finally I spoke, "What of this is just the beginning?"

He seemed relieved that I had said it and to be honest I wanted it to be the beginning. I wanted to kiss him everyday for the rest of my life. "Ezra... You've got a girlfriend, this isn't right."

"Actually, as of an hour ago I am a free man. Aria! I can't breathe whenever I think about you, and I can't speak whenever I talk about you. This was inevitable. We knew it would happen sooner or later! All those late nights? All those texts? I-I love you..."

This was so much to take in. Of course I loved him too! How could I not have realized it sooner?

"Ezra, of course I love you too... But Noel..."

"Isn't Noel the reason you're here now?"

My silence answered his question. He leaned over the bar and kissed me. It was perfect and comforting and everything I needed. That's what it came down to. I needed him. Without breaking the kiss, Ezra walked around the bar and came over and picked me up bridal style. He carried me upstairs to the apartment he rents above the bar. He laid me down on the bed. We both knew in that moment that this is what we needed.

I woke up the next morning, naked, in Ezra's arms. He was also naked. I remembered last night and realized what I had done. It took me all of eight seconds to realize that as long as I was with Ezra, I was safe. He would never let anyone hurt me. I decided to deal with Noel later. I'm sure me not coming home last night was some indication that we were so over. I just rolled over to Ezra. As soon as I rolled over he wrapped his strong arms around me and kissed me passionately.

I couldn't believe how lucky I had gotten! I asked him, "Isn't this the best part of breaking' up? Finding someone else you can't get enough of; someone who wants to be with you too."

"Yeah. I think you're the best thing that has ever happened to me..."

"I love you."

"I love you too."


	8. You Look Good In My Shirt

**REVIEW!**

**You Look Good In My Shirt- Keith Urban:**

It had been 7 years since I had graduated and moved to Chicago. I left behind my friends, my family, and most of all, Ezra. We had ended on a good note. There was no fight or tears. We decided it was for the best. I missed him terribly, but Spencer kept me posted on how he was. Ezra and Toby had become good friends after our break up. Which brings us to the call that probably changed my life.

I was in Starbucks writing a new chapter for my latest novel when Spencer's face out up the screen on my phone. I answered it to hear her scream that she was getting married.

That was one year ago. I flew back to Rosewood the week before the wedding for fittings and rehearsals and such. I still hadn't seen Ezra, despite the fact that he was the best man and I was the maid of honor.

It was the night of the dinner rehearsal when I finally saw him across the room. I walked up behind him and covered his eyes. Immediately he knew who I was, we used to do this all the time. I said, "Guess who?"

"Let's see... Jackie?"

I removed my hands and smacked his arm. We both laughed and hugged. We were inseparable the rest of the night. We talked, danced, and drank. The last activity is what got us in trouble. The longer the night went on the more we drank and the friendlier we got. We even started to make out in the corner before Hanna pulled us apart for pictures. We sobered up a little and started seriously discussing why we broke up in the first place.

The next thing either of us know is we were making out in an elevator of the hotel we were at with a new key card in hand. We rolled down the walls of the hall kissing and finally made it, ironically, to our room. 3B. Ezra unlocked the door and we rushed inside.

I woke up next to a naked Ezra in nothing more than his dress shirt. I'd had this dream before, but never did I think it would come true. I rolled over to him and nudged him awake. His eyes fluttered open sleepily and a smile crossed his face. He pulled me close for an intimate kiss. When we parted we both sat up in bed. I rolled off the bed to get the coffee. When I turned around his eyes were roaming my body.

"What? What is it Ezra?"

He smiled and said, "You look good in my shirt."

"Why thank you!"

I handed him his coffee and sat down basically in his lap. With his arms wrapped around me, I couldn't imagine waking up without this every morning.

"Listen, Aria... Last night was amazing. Seriously, we should've done that the first time around. Maybe it's a little too early to know if this is going to work, but what I'm seeing I'd sure love seeing every morning from now on. I'm not saying that we solved overnight every way that we went wrong, but I want you back. Stay here with me."

She set our coffees on the table and turned back around to straddle me. Her lips came within centimeters of mine and right before they made contact, she whispered, "I'm yours Ezra Fitz. Now and forever."

We rushed to the wedding chapel 3 hours later. We had overslept and were 30 minutes late. Spencer sighed in relief when she saw us. Luckily she wasn't mad. When we came in with our hands entwined Hanna made a sarcastic comment about what we had been Doug and don't think she didn't see is leave together last night. Both of us blushed scarlet and got into position. Who knew, maybe soon this would be our wedding...


	9. Somebody's Miracle

**Thank you to SolitudeMyLove for always reviewing! REMEMBER TO REVIEW! **

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING**

**Somebody's Miracle- Liz Phair**

Aria sat in a little café as she people watched. It was a favorite past time for her and it helped her get new ideas for characters in her books and short stories. Today though, Aria was grumpy. She didn't know why or what had happened to make her so unhappy, but for some reason she was just down. It seemed like the only people she noticed were happy couples. It had been so long since her break up that she could barely remember why it had ended in the first place.

She sat in the café looking out the window at the outside world. She saw people, millions of people. There goes somebody's miracle walking down the street. There goes some other fairytale; I wish it could happen to me. She was depressed, that everyone else got a fairytale but she got nothing, or at least so far all she had were faint memories of her fairytale. Was she too attached to her old love to even think about finding anyone new? If so, how could she let it go? Could she let it go? Here she sat, at this little round table thinking. Thinking about her love life, if she shall ever have one at all.

She looked down at her reflection in the glass table and wondered if she was too weak to have any faith in her finding her soul mate. Then she thought about this statement. She came to the conclusion that she was not weak; she had already found her soul mate. Because, of course, no one would be her true soul mate; no one but him.

Aria remembered back to her time in high school. It had been hard to date her AP English teacher, but they had made it work because they loved each other. They snuck around; it felt like a real fairytale for her, and she felt like she finally belonged. She was so restless in love with him that sometimes she couldn't concentrate on anything. Things were fine, she recalled, but then she changed her mind. She had broken it off, she remembered, because she was scared of him leaving her.

'Now I see how wrong and reckless I've been…' she thought to herself.

She prayed everyday that she would somehow find him one day. She thought about him every night before she went to bed, and had dreams that he would come tumbling in on a white horse. That she would be able to apologize for her wrong-doing and maybe, just maybe, he would take her back. What was she kidding? This wasn't some Taylor Swift song; her life was real. For that to happen, and Aria wished it would come true one day, she would need a miracle. Aria put her pen to paper and started to write about her heartbreak and her distrust in love.

"It's just love has needs that love only knows. Watch a couple stay close, it's like the bloom of a rose…" she wrote down on her purple notebook. This thick purple notebook held everything. From ideas for stories to her feelings, the purple notebook was her life. It let her hold onto things she never wanted to forget. Unfortunately, it also held onto the bad memories too.

She never cried herself to sleep over this. She wouldn't let anyone see how she was really feeling. The only one how she told her feelings to was him. She kept her feelings locked away from the rust of the world along with her tears and never let them fall from her eyes. One day she woke up to find she had lost herself. She had lost herself to the sorrow she felt. Her life had left her for someone else. Even her life was upset with how she had handled herself.

She looked out the window again. "There goes somebody's miracle walking down the street. There goes some other fairytale, I wish it could happen to me…" she thought.

Just then she heard someone call her name. It was a familiar voice. It brought comfort to her soul. Only one voice had done that before. She turned to see him. The one she had only dreamed of. The one who haunted her writing and her singing and anything else that could be haunted.

"Ezra…"

He came over slowly and sat down beside her. She about fainted in his presence.

"How have you been?" he asked.

"Um, I've been okay… I'm a writer…" I offered.

"That's good. I do know you're a writer. I've read all your work. I always knew you were talented."

"How…? I'm under a penname…"

"Please Aria. I would know your writing anywhere. And your first book was the story of us."

This made her smile. At least he was a fan…

"So, how have you been?"

"I've been okay. Not great since you left."

This was the breaking point. Her years of tears fell from her eyes. He seemed startled before grabbing her hand to comfort her.

"I am so sorry Ezra! That was the biggest mistake I've ever made! I-I still love you…"

Her hand flew over her mouth. She shocked herself by saying it, but she knew the moment she did that it was true. He lips formed a tender smile.

"I still love you too."

He pulled her into a warm embrace as she cried tears of happiness. She was somebody's miracle. She was a fairytale. She was strong. The best part was that Ezra had known these things all along.


	10. Timing Is Everything

**Hey! We're back with this new music one-shot! We hope you like it and don't forget to review!**

**WE DO NOT OWN ANYTHING**

**Timing is everything- Garrett Hedlund:**

I had been sitting in Snooker's all afternoon. I had only intended on being in there for one beer; just one to get over Jackie, my cheating ex-fiancé. One turned into two and then it started pouring and I figured I should stay. I had been here since noon and it was three now. I really should go. I was opening the bar door when someone slammed right into me. Being intoxicated meant I fell right over from the impact. I opened my eyes to see the most beautiful creature I have ever seen laying on top of me. She got off me and was very apologetic. She said her name was Aria. She was just trying to get out of the rain. I knew this was fate. I could've waited fifteen minutes and never would have run into her. She offered to but me a drink and I accepted.

We sat awkwardly at a booth sipping beers and looking at each other. My favorite song came on overhead. She mumbled something that I didn't quite catch.

"What?" I asked her.

"Oh, I just said that I love this song." That made me kinda happy. We had the same taste in music.

"Yeah... Me too. B-26." Apparently she found this amusing. "What?"

"You know it's jukebox number?" Now I understood.

"Haha yeah. I'm in here a lot."

She simply nodded. She was so incredibly beautiful...

"So what's your major?" This seemed to catch her off guard.

"Uhm, English."

"That's cool. I just graduated Hollis for a degree in English. I start my first teaching job next week."

She seemed genuinely intrigued by this. Jackie could've cared less. She couldn't believe I had chosen to teach! She said I could've been a doctor or a lawyer and choosing to be a teacher was beneath me. Now that I think about it I can't believe I ever wanted to marry her!

"Yeah? I'm interested in teaching. I'm also interested in writing. I would love to see my book on a shelf."

I couldn't believe how perfect she was!

"I write also, but so far just for myself," I told her. She said she would love to read some of my stuff sometime. I was seriously impressed by her. I knew that Jackie cheating had been the best thing that had happened to me because it meant I met Aris. We fell into an easy conversation for the next hour. She enjoyed all the same books and movies as me.

"I'd like to know more about you. Can I have your number?"

She accepted and we exchanged phones so we could enter each other's numbers into them. I finished first and handed hers back. She finished, but as she was handing it back I got a call.

"Uhm, Jackie is calling you," she said, worried.

I excused myself for a moment and took the call. Jackie was calling to tell me how stupid she was and how sorry she was. She wanted me back. I looked back at Aria who smiled at me and waved. I knew this girl was my destiny. It was fate that we had met and I was NOT messing with fate. I told Jackie to suck it and walked back to Aria.

"I'm sorry about that. It was my ex-fiancé." I said it apologetically.

"Ex?"

"Yeah, she cheated with my brother... That's why I was in here. I just found out. She wants me back, but I think I've moved on to better things." I smiled at her pointedly. She blushed. Then she asked me something unexpectedly.

"If I ask you to do something will you do it? No questions?"

"Probably..."

"Will you come to the bathroom with me?"

It was an odd request, but I said yes. She took my hand and sober her fingers through mine as she guided my to the ladies room. She lead me in and checked to make sure we were alone. After doing so she locked the door and turned towards me. After a bedcover second she met my lips in a passionate kiss. I was surprised, but kissed her back. Without breaking the kiss I lifted her up and sat her on the edge of the sink. I was nipping and sucking her bottom lip as she tried to push her tongue into my mouth. She succeeded and deepened our kiss. I don't know how long we stayed like that, but when we finally broke away we were panting. She hugged me and rested her head on my chest. I wrapped my arms around her and rested my chin on top of her head. It that moment I knew that no matter what happened, and I seriously meant anything, I would be with this girl for the rest of my life.

I was happy with everything. The timing that she came in, was perfect. Without her, I don't think I would've ever been happy without Jackie. We spent the entire week, everyday, together. My first day of school was tomorrow and her classes started also. She reassured me that I would be great.

I walked into class on my first day to find Aria, my love, in the third row laughing with three other girls. I couldn't stop staring. She noticed me and immediately stopped laughing.

"Holy Crap..."


	11. That Should Be Me

**REVIEW!**

**That Should Be Me- Justin Bieber:**

I was working at my desk, waiting for kids to come in when I heard it.

"Hey Dude! Did you hear about Montgomery and Kahn?"

"I know! Finally Noel got in her pants!"

That sent me off the edge. What? Noel and Aria? Sex? Why did I ever leave? I left for two weeks to go to New York. We needed some space; I never thought she would sleep with Noel. I never wanted her to leave me. At that moment, Noel and Aria walked in hand in hand.

"Bye Babe," Noel said and he kissed Aria on the cheek. That should be me, I thought. He left and Aria took her seat, third row four seats back. I wanted to go over and ask her why she moved on to Noel, but of course, I couldn't. We were in school, in front of at least thirty students.

Class was excruciating; I couldn't stop looking at Aria. I assigned book work and sat at my desk, thinking of what to do. Now I don't know why I left, we never needed space, we needed each other. I heard the bell rang, and I saw Aria get out of her seat.

"Miss Montgomery? Can you please stay for a moment?"

"Uh, sure," she reluctantly agreed. Once all the kids left, we both started to talk. "Soo.."

"Uh.." Oops, I interrupted her. "You can start."

"I'm guessing that you're wondering why I'm 'with' Noel."

"Well... Yeah, a little. I thought that me going to New York wouldn't change us, just give us time to think. I certainly didn't think you would sleep with him..."

This made her eyes bug out. I'm guessing that he had been saying too much in the locker room.

"I DIDN'T SLEEP WIH NOEL! Even if i did, it's none of your business! Ezra, you didn't think of a lot of things! Okay? You didn't think how I would feel after you leave suddenly for two weeks! And you know what, I really don't love Noel, but he's someone who cares about me. That's all I wanted. You needed space. NOT ME. So don't say that I'm supposed to come crawling back to you. A huge part of me wants to, but another part says that you'll do this again." She got up from the desk.

"Tell me Aria, tell me. Do you take him to places we wanted to go? Do you do the same things with him? Do you feel the same way about him that you did for me?"

"I don't have to tell you anything, Mr. Fitz!" she yelled and ran out of my classroom.

I started to cry. Classes came and went, and when lunch came, I almost strangled Noel.

Noel came up to Aria, who was sitting at a table crying, and kissed her right on the lips. THAT SHOULD BE ME! My mind screamed. Then he handed her a small box with a necklace in it and tied it around her neck. THAT SHOULD'VE BEEN ME. I was walking over when I finally stopped myself. I went back to my classroom and grabbed a post-it note.

ARIA,

Please let me explain my feelings to you.

My place? 5ish?

~E

I slid it in her locker and hoped she'd get it and come.

Around 5 o'clock, I heard a knock on my door. I rushed to it, hoping it was Aria. It was.

"Hey, thanks for coming."

"I almost wasn't going to, but my side that misses you told me to come."

"Well thanks side that misses me," I said and laughed. I expected her to laugh, but she didn't. "Aria, I asked you here because, I miss you. I miss having you in my arms, I miss kissing you, I miss stealing smiles in class, I miss sneaking around with you, I miss holding your hand, and I miss everything. Every time I see Noel with you I think, that should be me. I should be the one holding your hand; I should be the one kissing you. I'm sorry I sort of yelled at you this morning. I'm sorry I left. Please, please, I'm begging you. Take me back."

She leaned in and kissed me. "You're right. You should be the one doing those things. Yelling at you was the hardest thing I've ever done. I never really loved Noel; I just needed to know how much you needed me. A test to see if you loved me enough." She kissed me again. "And you passed."

We stood there, all night, kissing. I never ever wanted to let her go again.


	12. That's The Way I Loved You

**Hey! It's us! With another one-shot! :D This one's pretty short, but it's really good. It was the first we we ever wrote.  
>So, sit back, get some popcorn, and enjoy the one-shot!<strong>

**Disclaimer; We don't own Pretty Little Liars or Taylor Swift's songs, even though we wish we did!**

That's The Way I Loved You- Taylor Swift

It's been a year since Ezra and I broke up. The fight had been so stupid. I was just jealous that Jackie was his TA and read too much into the situation. That was the past. Even though he was a professor and I was a student, we managed to avoid each other pretty well. It's not like when your head over heels in love with your English teacher you just move on. However all that was about to change. I was in line for my new schedule with my current boyfriend Jack. Jack was simple and easy. He didn't require too much effort which was exactly what I needed. My parents loved him and why wouldn't they? He opens the door for me, he compliments me, he listens to me, and, my dad's favorite part, he doesn't believe in sex before marriage. He was a nice guy, but he wasn't Ezra.

Jack and I went to the school so that we could compare schedules. We got to the front of the line and were handed our schedules. We had most of the same classes. The one class that caught my eye was American Literature. Taught by the one and only, Mr. Ezra Fitz.

"Sweet, babe! We got Fitz! I heard he's awesome!"

I was still shocked. He wasn't supposed to be teaching this class! I checked before I signed up, like I do every time I sign up for English. It must've been a last minute change.

"Yeah... He's great," I whispered.

"You've had him?"

"What?"

"You said he was great. Have you had him?"

"Um, yeah... In high school."

"Sweet! You've got an in with the professor!"

He didn't know the half of it...

We walked into Ezra's class. We were early and so when he heard us in the doorway his head shot up. The look on his face when he saw me was shocked, to say the least. Jack walked right up to him and took his hand, introducing himself. Ezra was polite up until Jack mentioned I was his girlfriend. Ezra tensed at this new information. Immediately I asked to speak to Ezra privately. Jack being oblivious to life agreed and went to go get us some coffee.

"Ezra I..." I trailed off. What was I supposed to say? This was the love of my life!

"Aria... I can't pretend I'm not still in love with you, because I am. I think of you every day. I suggest you transfer. It's what is best for us both."

This was it. This was the moment I needed. I just needed to say something back.

"Ezra, I still love you. It hurts every day that I'm not with you. Jack is a filler. I needed to not be alone, but every touch... Every kiss... I wish it's you. I miss screaming and fighting and kissing in the rain. I'm so in love with you that I acted insane. I never should have let you go. I miss it being 2am and cursing your name because because that's the way I love you! And I never knew I could feel that much! We were, complicated and I let you get away by some mistake and now I'm breaking down and coming undone without you!"

I knew he had been waiting for me to say that for a year. Just then, Jack came in with a group of our classmates with more people following them. I gave Ezra an "I'm sorry," face and took my seat.

Class was like my junior year all over again. We kept stealing glances and sharing smiles. Finally class was over. Ezra looked at me to stay. I held my finger up to Ezra telling him that I would only be a minute. I went outside, it had started raining pretty hard and I pulled Jack aside under a tree.

"Jack, this is hard for me because you're such a nice guy... But think we need to break up. I'm still in love with my ex-boyfriend and I need to see if he feels the same..."

He looked hurt, but because he was such a great guy he said he understood. He hugged me and kissed my cheek and said goodbye. He ran for cover. I was shocked, but it quickly wore off when I remembered Ezra in the classroom. I didn't have to go far because I saw him run out of the classroom and run towards me. I met him halfway in a passionate lip lock that shattered my world. We pulled apart only slightly. I tilted my head up at him and whispered, "I've missed kissing you in the rain..."

He laughed and pulled me in for another incredible kiss. I was soaked to the bone, but I didn't care. I was finally back where I was supposed to be. I would never let him go again.

**How'd you like it? TELL US IN A REVIEW(:  
>So, we haven't been getting many reviews, and we KNOW we have a lot of silent readers. We won't withhold chapters for reveiws, but we've come up with this contest sort of thing. If you review, we will pick a random winner from each chapter review and they will get to pick a song for us to write a one-shot to! Sound fun? <strong>

**Okay, READY...SET... REVEIEW!**


	13. Secret Life You And I

**Please review! It makes us really happy! And remember that if you request a song, you may have a shot at getting a story written and a shout out in the chapter! SO REVIEW!**

**WE DON'T OWN ANYTHING**

**Secret Life (You And Me)- The Strange Familiar**

Ezra and I laid on his couch one late summer night, simply basking in our love for each other. Our fingers were tangled together, my head was on his lap, and his free hand was stroking my face. I was staring into his eyes when he leaned down to kiss me. When we broke apart I said, "I remember when you walked into my life... It was the best thing that's ever happened to me."

"You're okay with this being your secret life?"

"I wouldn't want it any other way."

We kissed again, this time it was long and passionate. We intertwined our other hands and he pulled me upright.

"Do you remember the first time we held hands?" he asked.

"How could I forget? It was when we went to the movies with my mom!" I laughed. "She went to the bathroom and you grabbed my hand."

The memory made him laugh and he kissed me again. This kiss took my breath away. I don't know what about it took my breath away, but it did. When we broke away, we leaned our foreheads in and stared into each other's eyes and I whispered, "Do you remember the first time we kissed?"

Suddenly he became serious, "Of course! We were in Snooker's. You led me into the bathroom and kissed me. I was shocked because you kissed me first. I lifted you up onto the sink and kissed you back."

"I have a secret to tell you... I was so scared but somehow I knew that you would always be there,"

This seemed to surprise him. He looked at me incredulously.

"Really?" he said. "You seemed so confident!"

"That was seriously an act. I was so insecure and vulnerable."

He kissed me, but couldn't contain his smile. I could feel it through the kiss. I smiled back and it turned into a fit of giggles between the two of us. I resumed laying down in his lap.

He asked me if I remembered the first time we danced together. I told him I did. "It was during a thunderstorm. I was at his house and he insisted on me staying the night. I told you the one thing I wish we could do was dance. You told me to wait in the bedroom while you set up my surprise. When it was done and I came out I saw you standing in a circle of candles. I danced in your arms all night. We laughed and cried and danced until we fell asleep,"

Ezra looked down at me and said, "I don't know what life will bring tomorrow, but I want you there next to me. And I know all the odds are staked against us, but I know the rules don't apply to love.

I do know that you came to rescue me from my life... The one thing I will always remember is you and me."

This filled me with a warm happiness as I realized that this is the man that would always love me and protect me and never leave me for all eternity.


	14. Love Like Woe

**A/N: HEY! Sorry we haven't updated in a while, but with summer just starting, a lot has been going on. Enchanted will be up soon for whoever had requested it. Now, I'm going to stop this author's note, before I just start to ramble. BUT! Who LOVED that Ezria scene from episode 2.02? That was beautiful. **

**Thanks to randomness 101- Fanfic Freak for requesting a ready set song!**

**Disclaimer; WE DON'T OWN ANYTHING! **

Love Like Woe- The Ready Set

Aria has been pushing and pulling on me for months. When she comes over, I never know what's going to happen. Ever since the Ian thing and the Jackie thing she's been so bipolar. But who can blame her? She vulnerable and doesn't know how she feels so I try not to push her. I just let her mislead me because I love her so damn much.

After the Jackie thing she wouldn't talk to me at all. She was pissed and I don't blame her. I hurt her and lied. I didn't tell her Jackie worked at Hollis and I should have. The truth is, I didn't know until she did. I hoped we could get through this. Then the Ian thing happened and she came running to me. I held her and let her cry. After that she wouldn't talk to me at all. I tired to talk to her after classes, but she rushed out before I could even utter one word. Every once in a while she would come to me and cry, but other than that she would push me away. She can take up all my time because she is the only one that can make a storm cloud break in my world. I needed to be the sun for her right now.

One day after class I asked her to stay behind. She reluctantly agreed.

"Are we over?" I asked.

"I don't know..." she whispered. After that she just left. Damn, this girl has got a love like woe. She kept bringing me in then kicking me out again. I mean, her and I are undeniable, but I'm finding out our love is unreliable. There needs to be a way for those lips to speak my name. I've got the intuition to think that there's more than just sadness. She's my sweet pill that I swallow to counter my addiction to her. I love her, but her love like woe sometimes makes it hard.

I went home in a melancholy state of mind. I missed her horridly. I wanted to believe that we were what was best for each other, but if I was just a roadblock in her way? I walked into my apartment and dropped my briefcase on the couch. I loosened my tie as I walked over to the coffee maker and poured myself a mug. This whole Aria thing was starting to take its toll on me. I decided a shower was exactly what I needed.  
>-<p>

When I got out of the bathroom I heard a loud beeping coming from my briefcase. When I pulled out my phone I saw three missed calls from Aria and a text saying she was coming over. It was sent 10 minutes ago which meant I had 5 minutes to get myself together.

I scrambled around my small apartment pulling things on and brushing my teeth. I heard the doorbell ring and even though I was just in my sweats I answered the door anyway. I saw Aria in a state of despair. Her face was clean because of a lack of makeup, but her cheeks were streaked with tears. She fell into my arms and I held her close. I pulled her inside and closed the door as I led her to my couch. She was mumbling some nonsense about her crazy mixed up life, but I couldn't make it out. Once we were finally settled I tried to calm her down.

"Aria, it's going to be okay. You're not alone; you've got your friends….but you've also got me. Anytime, anywhere, I'll be there for you." 

Finally she said, "Ezra, I am so sorry. I know I've put you through hell the past few weeks. I've been killing you slowly. I just want you to know it ends now. I love you. I want to be with you. You may not want to be with me after I tell you what I need to say..."

She was starting to scare me. "Aria! I will love you forever, no matter what. What do you need to tell me?"

She took a deep breath and said, "I'm... I'm pregnant..."

I saw a tear streak down her red face as she prepared to ball her eyes out.

"B-But when? How?"

"Three weeks ago? Right before the Ian thing?" Confusion turned to clarity as I remembered every moment of that blissful night. I took her hands in mine and told her no matter what happened that I would be there for her. Nothing would make me abandon her. "That's why I've been so bipolar lately. It's the pregnancy hormones. I've been struggling with telling you for a while. It's why I've bringing you in and then kicking you out again. I was afraid…" I could she that she was sorry for what she did, and she was also afraid that I would leave her.

"Aria! You can take up all my time because you're the only one for me. You're a pretty little windstorm out on the boulevard, something like a sunset, or you're a shooting star. If I can't kiss you in the rain... Right now you're driving me insane because your lips aren't speaking my name."

She smiled and pulled me in for a kiss. Right before our lips touched she whispered, "I love you... Ezra..."

Our lips met for the second we've been waiting for, for weeks. When we pulled apart I assured her the she wouldn't go through this alone. I knew she had a love like woe, and I was in it for the ride.

**A/N: Okay, who liked that one-shot! I know I did! **

**Remember to request a song in the reviews! You just might have a shout-out like randomness did! **

**REVIEW :D**


	15. Enchanted

**A/N; YAY! Another one-shot! Thanks for all of your reviews and requests! Most/all of them are getting worked on! Enjoy the story!**

**Disclaimer; We don't own Pretty Little Liars, or Taylor Swift Songs.**

**Thanks to…. Princessjasmine5709 for requesting! Sorry it took so long!**

Enchanted by Taylor Swift

Aria Montgomery was never a big fan of parties. Her friends Hanna, Spencer, and Emily brought her to some of the wildest, craziest parties and she hated it. Now that they all lived in New York and going to college, Hanna always pulled her into going to a party every Friday night. Hanna said it was because if she didnt force her, she would wallow over mystery-high-school-guy forever. So every Friday night, like clockwork, had the same routine. Aria would come home from classes and Hanna would be sitting on her bed, telling her about some amazing party that was being held tonight. Aria would open her drawers and grab some sweats, but Hanna would already have her outfit picked out for her. Hanna would leave and Aria would reluctantly get dressed just for her friend's sakes. She much rather be home, typing away on her computer or watching an old movie. They knew she was secretly wallowing over the loss of her love, which is why she let them force her to these parties; they were trying to help.

Friday June 19, 2014 was no different. She came home and did her normal Friday routine. 'I wonder if I'll ever get a Friday to myself,' she thought. Aria never got to do anything she wanted. Maybe if she told the girls how she felt they wouldn't practically force her into going, but she didn't want to take that chance. Aria thought about all of the other parties while she slid on a black bandaid skirt with a purple ruffled top that Hanna had picked out an hour ago. She walked into the living room and did a twirl for Hanna. After her outfit had been approved, she was shuffled downstairs to Emily's jeep.

Tonight, the party was going to be at some club in downtown New York. It wasn't a regular college party. It was a real party. 'Maybe he would be there...' she silently hoped to herself. 'No! He wouldn't go to some party. Like her, he didn't like to party.' All the girls, after primping for the hot guys they thought they would find, piled into Emily's Jeep. Hanna and Spencer sat in the back, talking about the past parties and how this one was going to be amazing. "You don't really want to be here, do you?" Emily whispered Aria.

"Do I ever?" Aria answered back with a shrug and small smile, and you could hear the melancholic feeling in her voice. "I only tag along to make you guys happy. Parties don't interest me, because I'll never meet anyone. I only want him. He's never going to be at some party, so why should I get my hopes up." Aria turned her head and looked out the window. Aria never talked about him. The girls knew that back it high school, Aria had a secret relationship. She never told them who, and in return, they never asked. All they knew was that he was her soulmate, and her leaving for New York broke them up.

Him, was Ezra. Ezra Fitz. He was the girl's AP English teacher at Rosewood High. While Spencer, Hanna, and Emily called him Mr. Fitz, he was Ezra to Aria. They snuck around and fell in love. They were made for each other. They both loved old movies, classic books, and English in general. Aria had gotten a scholarship to NYU and she couldn't ask Ezra to leave his job in Rosewood for her. She broke it off, trying to have no hard feelings, but that was hard to do. She never told him her real motives for breaking it off. Maybe they could've done long distance, or he could've moved... That was all just 'what ifs' now...

Aria stood in the corner of the neon-lighted club. It has been two hours since they arrived, and Hanna had dragged her to the dance floor. For two hours she forced some laughter and faked her smiles. It was the same old tired lonely place. The corner was the place she always went on Friday nights. Sometimes, it felt comforting, like home. Although other times, she felt alone. People were plastered around the club. Her eyes shifted all along the club, as if she was looking for someone. Then she saw… She closed her eyes, wondering if this was just a dream. When she opened them, he had not vanished. He was standing at the other side of the club, looking at her. His blue eyes seemed to whisper, 'Have we met?' Then, as if she had said yes, he started walking over. His silhouette moved straight to her. He approached and asked, "Aria?"

"Yes," she told him. They continued talking in small, quick remarks like passing note in secrecy. Aria's face, for the first time in months, showed a smile. "I'm glad to see you," she told her old lover. You could tell she loved him, but she was also holding back. She didn't know why, but her heart didn't want to break again. She was afraid if they got together, he'd have to leave or she would.

They talked the whole night, reconnecting. They got some drinks and sat at a small table away from the loud music and dancing. "I never thought I'd see you at one of these parties," she told him, laughing.

"You either. Back in Rosewood, I never pictured you as a party girl." He laughed at this comment, and she couldn't help but laugh either. It wasn't one of that forced laughter that she had to do with Hanna and the girls. It was a legitimately real laugh.

"I just come because I want to make the girls happy," Aria finished. They stayed at that table talking, reminiscing, and just having fun. Around 2 o'clock, Aria started to speak, "This night was flawless. I'll never let it go." they exchanged numbers and addresses before Aria gave Ezra Fitz a hug and disappeared into the club.

The girls found each other and again piled into Emily's jeep. Aria didn't drink as much as the others, so she started to drive home. She thought of Ezra, and that she wanted to see him again. She would spend forever wondering if he knew she was enchanted to meet him. 'If it's meant to be,' she thought, 'I'll meet him again.'

That lingering question kept her up. Its 2 amand all she can think was 'Who does he love?' Aria thought about Ezra until she was wide awake. Then she got up from her bed and tiptoed, so she wouldn't wake the girls up, to the living room. Aria sat on the couch, and thought. Who did she love? Was it Ezra?

She started pacing back and forth, wishing he was at her door. Then, just at that moment, she heard a knock on the door. Her hopes flew up, and when she opened the door, they flew sky-high. Ezra, her Ezra was at her door. He gave her a hug, and started to speak, "My night, Aria, was sparkling and I can't let it go. I was wonderstruck and blushing on the way home. I hope this was the very first page, not where the storyline ends. My thoughts kept echoing your name, until I came to see you again. Those were the words I held back when you were leaving to soon." He kissed Aria.

Aria began to speak again too, "I kept wondering if you knew, I was enchanted to meet you, back in Rosewood and here inNew York." Ezra took Aria into his arms and kissed her on her forehead. "There's one thing though," she said. "Please don't be in love with someone else; please don't have somebody waiting on you."

"Just one," Ezra said. Aria backed up. She could not believe that he was in love with someone already, while he was in her doorway, kissing her. "You," he repeated. Then he kissed me again.

"I was enchanted…"

"I was enchanted," he said, right after Aria. Aria then noticed someone in the doorway of the kitchen. Emily. Emily looked at her and winked, then disappeared into the apartment. She had always known...

"I love you, Ezra Fitz. I always have," Aria whispered before plunging her lips to his. They stood there, kissing passionately, for a long time.

Enchanted, they were. Enchanted they were, indeed.

**A/N; There you go, ENCHANTED! :D I really hoped you liked reading this as much as I did writing for reading!**

**Don't forget to REVIEW!**


	16. All She Wrote

**Thank you for all the support you've given us throughout this story! We love you! Don't forget to review! Thank You!**

**WE DO NOT OWN ANYTHING**

**All She Wrote- Ross Copperman**

Aria Montgomery has always been the outsider. In Rosewood, Pennsylvania, she was the girl who had pink stripes in her hair and ate lunch in the library as she read and wrote. She'd never had a place in this world. She felt like a stranger in her skin. Always had and probably always would. She spilled these words across the pages of her diary, waiting for the day she could escape to New York and finally feel like she belonged. It was only a few years before she could finally graduate and leave this horrid place, which judged everything and everyone.

Her writing helped to ease the pain, but she still cried at night, just like she had every other night of her life. It was like she wandered alone in the world, looking for that person who cared. That person who would take her as she was. Even when she was friends with Ali and the girls, she still felt alone. The girls would bond over boys and clothes while she was more of an individual. Those were never topics on her radar. She was more interested in music, books, and old movies. She never wanted to admit it, but she always had that small thought in the back of her mind that the girls would talk about her behind her back. She was the outsider of the group.

She thought that when she came back from Iceland that it would be different. She didn't know why she thought this. Maybe she thought she had grown over the course of her year abroad, but her first day back told her otherwise. Without Ali at her side, no one even asked her name. She went to the main office to retrieve her class schedule. Mrs. MacDonald, the secretary, was the only one happy to see her, which only made Aria feel worse. How sad was it that the only one to remember her was the office secretary? She took her schedule and headed to homeroom. It seems she had someone named Mr. Fitz. Mrs. MacDonald had said he was new also. That was a little comfort to Aria, but she didn't truly understand why. Teachers came and teachers went. Aria was an exceptionally well student and she did connect with some of her teachers before, but she couldn't think of why the name Mr. Fitz would give some comfort.

She walked into the room a few minutes late. She looked apologetically at Mr. Fitz. He seemed to understand her fear and simply gave an understanding smile and nodded. She took a seat in the front row to the far left, near a window. Nature was good for her writing. Mr. Fitz taught English, her favorite subject. That made her smile.

Mr. Fitz, like every new teacher, did that thing where you have to stand up, state your name, and say three things about yourself. "Hello, my name is Mr. Fitz. I graduated from Hollis College. I love old movies. To Kill A Mocking Bird is my favorite classic book," he told the class. Then he pointed to a student.

She smiled. They had much in common. She would like this year, having homeroom with Mr. Fitz. When it was Aria's turn, she stood up and said, "Hi, my name is Aria. I just spent a year in Iceland. I am a writer. My favorite song is Happiness by The Fray." She sat down, but caught Mr. Fitz staring at her.

Her first week at school was not as bad as she thought it would be. It was as if she had never left. She did the same things that she did before. Except now, instead of the library, she spent lunch with Mr. Fitz. Although it did strike her as odd that she enjoyed his company so much, she brushed it off.

There was this odd connection between her and Ezra. That's what he told her to call him, in private of course. It's not like she called him that in class. It turns out they were quite similar. She liked having someone that she could talk to, and not feel like an outcast. They both loved Romeo and Juliet and To Kill A Mockingbird, Happiness by The Fray, and "It Happened One Night". If he wasn't her teacher she would definitely be at risk for falling in love with him. But he was still her teacher, and she was still his student so she shoved that thought to the far corners of her mind and tried to control her feelings.

It was Saturday morning and she had survived her first week of school. She decided to treat herself to the one thing in Rosewood she had missed: Café Italia. It was an Italian café that served the best coffee and pastries in the world.

She was walking home from the restaurant when it started pour down rain. She tried to run for cover, but couldn't find anywhere. Just then, a silver Volvo pulled up next to her and rolled down the window. It was Ezra! He unlocked the door and she jumped inside. She smiled gratefully at him and he drove a ways up the road before puling over and grabbing a towel from the back seat and handing it to her.

"Thank you so much!" she said as she started to dry off.

"Your welcome," said the voice she had come to know this past week. She had a stray piece of hair stuck to her forehead. She would've fixed it, but Ezra beat her to it. He wiped it away from her eyes and his hand lingered there. She slightly turned her head towards him as his lips descended upon hers. It was filled with a forbidden passion, unknown to both of them. When they parted, their shocked eyes met. Slowly, they each broke into a smile.

This was her great escape. She had found her place, and now she's never going to be the same. It was beautiful because now she knows that there's somebody out there that wants to understand. There's somebody out there who takes her as she is. She felt at home with him. She'd known there had to be somebody somewhere... That's all she wrote...


	17. Our Song

**This is dedicated to HarrylovesGinny09 for requesting the song! Sorry, it's a little short.**

**WE DO NOT OWN ANYTHING**

**Our Song- Taylor Swift**

Dear Diary,

I love Ezra to death. We were made for each other. I'd do anything for him. But I've always been kinda bummed with Ezra and I's secrecy. Sure it's kinda hot, but at the end of the day it's a pain in the ass. We can't go dancing in public... Hell! We don't even have a song!

It was a Saturday. The girls were covering for me so I could spend the day with Ezra. I was riding shotgun with my hair undone in the front seat of his car. We were driving to a coastal beach, isolated from the rest of the world. It was a romantic getaway he had planned a few weeks ago. He had a one hand feel on the steering wheel, another on my heart. I had been thinking about this whole song thing a lot. I looked around and turned the radio down.

He said, "Baby, is something wrong?"

I said, "Nothing. I was just thinking how we don't have a song...

He said, "Our song is slamming screen doors, sneaking out late, tapping on your window, when we're on the phone and you talk real slow because it's late and your momma don't know. Our song is the way you laugh. That first date, man, I didn't kiss you and I should have. And when I get home, before I say amen, I ask God if he could play it again."

I just sat there dumbfounded. How did I get so lucky? He just... He just kinda blew my mind right there. Here I was, thinking we didn't have a song, and he already knew our song. Our getaway was beautiful. I couldn't have asked for anything better.

Then came Tuesday. I had a rough day on Tuesday. After the Jackie thing I was just ready to be alone. I had run out of the house and out on Ezra. I couldn't believe I had walked out on him. I just wanted to sleep. I would fix this with Ezra tomorrow. I was walking up the front porch steps after everything that day had gone all wrong, I'd been trampled on, lost and thrown away. I got to the hallway, well on my way to my lovin' bed. I almost didn't notice all the roses and the note that said, "Our song is slamming screen doors, sneaking out late, tapping on your window, when we're on the phone and you talk real slow because it's late and your momma don't know. Our song is the way you laugh. That first date, man, I didn't kiss you and I should have. And when I get home, before I say amen, I ask God if he could play it again."

I made up with Ezra the next day. I went to his apartment and let myself in before he arrived home. Ezra opened the door and started to talk when he saw me in his apartment. "Aria…. I'm so," I cut him off.

"Ezra, our song is slamming screen doors, sneaking out late, tapping on my window, when we're on the phone and I talk real slow because it's late and my momma don't know. Our song is the way we laugh. The first date, man, you didn't kiss me but you should have. And when I get home, before I say amen, I asked God if he, could play it again. With a song like that, I could never forget it. I could never forget you." He walked over and picked me off my feet and kissed me. It was different from our normal kisses; it had more…more power.

I must say that I have heard every album and listened to the radio. I've been waiting for something that was as good as our song. Nothing is or ever will be. It's the song we will dance to at our wedding and is the song we will sing our children to sleep with. It's beautiful, magical, invincible, instead of just some invisible radio hit wonder. It was timeless.

I remember riding shotgun with my hair undone in the front seat of his car. I grabbed a pen and an old napkin and I write down our song.

It's been nice writing in you. I haven't done it in a while. Well, I have to go. I'm meeting Ezra.

Lots of love,

Aria


	18. I Do

**This is our longest story yet! Over 1500 words! Hope you like it and DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! This is dedicated to Majors Darlin for requesting the song.**

**WE DO NOT OWN ANYTHING**

**I Do- Colbie Caillat**

I was sitting on my brown chair, when I saw it. My diary was lying under my bed. I hadn't written, or even opened for that matter, the diary in months. It was a leather-bound book that my father had gotten me before we left for Iceland. I wrote everything in it. There were poems, stories, diaries entries, and lists. It was like my life story. I picked up the book that held my life and opened up to a fresh page.

Dear Diary,

I haven't written in you for a long time. It's been eight months and twenty-one days to be exact. I've changed a lot during those eight months and twenty-one days. Remember when I never wanted a relationship? It was always about me, myself, and I. Love would never last for me. I was independent and didn't need a guy to be happy.

Noel Kahn was Rosewood's heartbreaker. I had a huge crush on him. The end of junior year, when I got back from Iceland, he asked me out. We went on a few dates, like to the movies and out to dinner. I mean, I sort of liked it, but relationships to me were just a waste of time. It felt empty. Like I was empty. I felt like I was looking at the date from the outside and like the person I was looking at wasn't even me. I could never be someone's other half. I couldn't imagine myself waking up in the morning to Noel Kahn. Or anybody for that matter! I couldn't imagine making dinner for some guy. I just couldn't see myself being a Mrs.

That was until I met him. Him, as in the one guy I actually ever fell in love with and will ever be in love with. He has dark brown curly hair, and the most beautiful ice blue eyes I have ever seen. I could just stare at him all day. His boyish smile makes me melt and when he says my name, I feel light headed and dizzy. There's one problem in our relationship; he's older. Like _much _older. I mean, the age doesn't matter, I'm 17 and of legal consent in Pennsylvania, and he's 23. Six years doesn't matter to me or to him. We are in love and that's not going to stop us.

The reason being older is a problem is because he is my AP English teacher. I didn't fall in love with my English teacher on purpose! I didn't even know he was my teacher when we met! We don't even act in love in school; okay, well that's a lie. We do share looks in secrecy and I stay after class sometimes, but being with him doesn't affect my grades, is my point. I have never gotten special treatment because he's my boyfriend.

Yeah, most people would say that we're gross, and that he's a pedophile. He's not. We haven't been intimate and he's not rushing me into it. In fact, he told me he wouldn't do that with me until I was of legal age and out of high school. After that he said when I want to, we'll do it. Until then, we're fine with just being together, basking in each other's love. I absolutely love Ezra Fitz. I'd give up anything for him.

Ezra's calling! I'll be back!

~Aria

I picked up my cell phone after closing my diary.

"Hey," I said into the phone.

"Aria?" asked his sexy, perfect voice. I smiled. He was the thing I couldn't live without. Before, it would be oh, I don't need you or maybe I need you a little. Now, with Ezra, I needed him now, forever, and always.

"Can you, uh, can you come over?" I smiled.

He knew that I would be over there every second of every day if I could.

"Uh, actually…I can. How about half an hour from now?" I said, looking at the clock above my door.

"That sounds amazing. I can wait until you're here…" he trailed off.

"Me either," I heard him chuckle. "My mom's coming. See you soon. I love you."

After five minutes of interrogation from my mother, I finally escaped the house, claiming that I would be studying at Spencer's. I decided to send Spence a text, so incase my mom called she'd know to cover for me.

Hey, I'm off to Ezra's. My mom thinks I'm with you studying. ~Aria

That sounded good, I clicked send.

Have fun with Fitz! I'll cover. ~Spencer

I slid my phone into my purse and walked off into town. I always took the long way to Ezra's. If I had walked right there, someone could have followed or seen me. Another good thing about the long way to Ezra's was that I got to see so much scenery. Rosewood is a really nice looking town, with really good-looking people, but most of those good-looking people were backstabbers. Rumors spread like wildfire and no one could really be trusted.

Finally I got to Ezra's apartment building. I walked in, up the stairs, and knocked on the dark green door of 3B. When Ezra opened up, I walked right in. I sat my purse on the desk and slid off my jacket. Once that was disposed on the chair, I walked over to Ezra who was sitting on the couch. His brown curly locks were falling all over the place, and I loved that about him. I plopped down beside him and pulled his head close to mine. "I love you," I whispered before my lips plunged into his.

Our tongues moved into territory we knew so well. My hands went into his hair and his hands were moving the perimeter of my back. I wanted this to be my life. I wanted to wake up and just be in his arms forever and always. He makes me want to say I do. We left the embrace and he gave me a smile. "Have you…" he trailed off. It seemed like he didn't want to know the answer to the question he was planning on asking.

"Have I what?" I giggled. I wanted to know what Ezra was thinking. We were both something that people called, closed books. They could never tell what we were thinking by our facial expressions.

"Have you ever thought about going back?" he asked quickly. I thought about this for a second, what did he mean by going back? Like to the day we met and never meeting?

"Like going back to the bar that first day, but never talking?" I asked, still bewildered by his question.

"Yeah…" he seemed a little scared of my answer.

"I'd never go back if I'd have the chance," I replied.

He smiled. "Me either…but I wonder sometimes…"

I playfully punched him against his shoulder. "Ezra James Fitz! You want me to tell you a secret?" I asked, knowing what his answer would be.

"Aria Marie Montgomery! Yes I want to know a secret!" He gave me a quick peck on the lips.

"Before you…my love like was either maybe yes or maybe no. I was never ready for a relationship. I wasn't ready to settle down. Sure, I had some fun, but I never felt what I feel with you, right here right now. Ezra Fitz, you make me want to say I do… forever." I closed my eyes and imagined myself walking down the aisle, with Ezra waiting at the end. "Ezra… it's very early, but I feel like there's nothing we can't do! What more could I want? You make me want to say, we a family, a house, a family. Can we please be a family? I can't live without us, I won't let us go. Look at all we've gotten through. You make me want to say, I do… I love you."

Ezra reached over to my face and we kissed. A kiss, with more passion then I've ever experienced. "Of course we can say I do!"

"Let's elope! Common, it's Friday and we have off until Monday. Let's fly to Vegas! Let's elope! Please Ezra, I want to be Mrs. Fitz, now and forever. I want to wake up to you every morning, I want to cook in your kitchen, I want to be a family."

He was hesitant at first, but that disappeared quickly when he grabbed my hand and said, let's go!"

**-One Year Later-**

Dear Diary,

It's been one year since Ezra and I eloped. I'm nineteen, and I'm happily married to my soul mate. After telling my parents six months ago, a huge weight was lifted off my shoulders. I graduated two months ago, and now Ezra and I can be the grossly happy married couple we are. I moved in with Ezra today. In this tiny apartment, I feel safe and at ease. We have too many memories in this apartment, and I could never let 3B go.

The best news of all…I'M PREGNANT! WITH TWINS! As of today I am six weeks pregnant with little Juliet and Rosalie. Ezra and I are finally going to be a family. I thought I had to put it down on paper, to document the official news. Nobody except the girls knows at the moment, and tonight…we're telling my parents. Wish us luck!

Ezra's home, I gotta go!

~Aria


	19. Crazy Girl

**This is dedicated to Majors Darlin for requesting the song!**

**WE DO NOT OWN ANYTHING**

**Crazy Girl- Eli Young Band**

"Ezra! How can I believe you? Or trust you? You lied to me! Until today you had been the one guy in my life who hadn't lied to me…"

She finished screaming at me and slowly turned around to walk out of her room. I knew I couldn't run after her if she was walking through her parent's party filled with my co-workers… and Jackie. I let her go, kicking myself as I did so.

I went back downstairs and suffered through the rest of the party. It turns out Aria had a little to be worried about. Jackie spent the entire party wasted and hanging all over me. I was almost glad Aria had left because if she had seen this it would've killed her.

Finally I had had enough. I slipped out of Jackie's grip and pushed her away.

"Get the hell away from me, Jackie. You broke up with me after sleeping with my roommate! I have moved on and am now perfectly happy and in love with the girl of my dreams. I actually need to thank you for breaking my heart. Had you not, then I would've never met her and I would be unhappily married to _you_."

I didn't give her time to respond. I just left her drunkenly standing in the Montgomery's living room. I got to my car and drove to my apartment. I parked the car, but couldn't seem to force myself to get out. I knew that if I got out I would have to go upstairs to my empty apartment. It would only remind me of my not empty life without Aria.

After about 20 minutes I got out and dragged myself up the three flights of stairs to my apartment. I pushed the key into the keyhole and turned the knob, hoping to prolong the inevitable. However, when I walked into the apartment I was surprised to find Aria curled up on my couch in my t-shirt and boxers, crying.

I ran over to her and gathered her in my arms like a child. I held her close to my chest as she grabbed on tighter to me.

"Baby, why do want to cry?" I whispered in her ear. She lifted her head from my chest and said, "Ezra, I am beyond sorry. I screwed up and overreacted. I can't live without you…"

"We're going to do what lovers do, we're going to have a fight or two, but I am never going to change my mind about you. Crazy girl, don't you know that I love you? I wouldn't dream of going anywhere, but here. Have I told you lately that I love you like crazy?"

"I love you too Ezra. I love you more than anything in this world and I am going nowhere. I am just afraid sometimes tat you will realize you could do so much better than me. You could date someone your own age…"

I took her face in my hands and pulled her in for a long slow kiss. When I parted our lips I said to her, "Aria, I need you to hear me. I wouldn't miss a single day because I'd probably just fade away. Without you I'd lose my mind. Before you came along I was living life all wrong. The smartest thing I ever did was talk to you the first day in the bar. I wouldn't dream of going nowhere. I love you like crazy, girl."

"Oh Ezra…" I pulled her into my lap once more as we kissed again. I needed to tell her what happened with Jackie and I after she left.

"Aria, there is something I need to tell you."

She backed up off me and looked at me with worry and concern.

"Before I tell you his, you need to know that it won't change us. I love you."

She simply nodded and told me to continue.

"After you left the party Jackie got drunk and was hanging all over me. She was trying to kiss me and hug me and get back together with me. I avoided all of it and nothing happened. Finally I had enough of just trying to avoid her advances so I yelled at her. I told her it was her fault for leaving and cheating and I had moved on to the love of my life. She needed to understand we would never be together again because I was forever devoted to someone else."

About halfway through my story, Aria had started to cry. At first she was genuinely upset, but then when I told her what I had said to Jackie, I saw tears of joy. I held out my arms and said, "Crazy girl, come here, let me hold you. Have I told you lately I love yu like crazy?"

She stifled a laugh and said, "Yeah, I think you have."

I leaned down to kiss her again. This time it was filled with a forbidden passion that I knew we wouldn't resist. I pulled her closer to me as she started to work on the buttons on the front of my shirt. She finally got them all undone and pushed the shirt off my shoulders. I them pulled the t-shirt off her petite frame and saw she wasn't wearing a bra under it.

We made eye contact and saw the nervous excitement in each other's eyes.

"Are you sure?" I whispered.

She answered by nodding and pulling me in for another passionate kiss. She allowed me to push my tongue through the barrier of her lips and trace the mouth I knew so well. Without breaking the kiss, I picked her up and walked to my bedroom, kicking the door closed as I did so. I laid her down on the bed and got back up to strip off the rest of my clothes. When I turned back to her I saw she had done the same.

I gently laid on top of her and whispered I loved her before gently pushing into her. We both knew this would be a night to remember as our orgasms began to build. We came together and fill into the abyss of sheets and quickly falling asleep in each other's arms. Nothing could threaten to pull us apart ever again.


	20. Twisted

**This is one of our personal favorites! We hope you like it! REVIEW! Special shout out to princessjasmine5709 for requesting this song!**

**WE DO NOT OWN ANYTHING**

**Twisted- Carrie Underwood**

Aria had seen a faint light. The light that led her to what she wanted; it led her to what she needed. Aria ran out of her AP English classroom and into the faculty parking lot, into the arms of the man she loves. The moment before their lips touched she said his name. "Ezra..." whatever she would have said was cut off by the kiss to end all kisses. They will ever know how long they stood there, simply enthralled in one another, before Aria heard her name being screamed behind them. When they parted and looked in the direction of the mysterious voice they saw a large group of students and teachers staring at them. The voice had belonged to Ella Montgomery, Aria's mom.

Ezra and Aria entwined their hands and walked towards her mom who met them halfway. The crowd hadn't gotten any smaller. Everyone was watching the showdown that was about to happen. Aria wanted to run and hide, but she knew that she couldn't. She had to face her mom; it might as well be now then never.

"What is going on?" Ella fumed. Ella was furious. She had just seen her daughter attached to her AP English teacher's mouth. That was messed up.

"I'm in love with Ezra Fitz. I have been for sometime," Aria said without missing a beat. Ella's face was priceless. She looked like steam was about to come out of her ears. Whispering had begun among the crowd. Aria and Ezra didn't care. They were too much in love to even take another glance. Who cared what people thought about them? They were in love and that was all that mattered to them.

"This is twisted; messed up," Ella said, trying (and failing) to keep her voice under control.

"You're right," Aria answered.

"She is?" "I am?" Ezra and Ella said together. They had never thought that Aria would agree.

"Yes and the more I think about it, it's crazy. But so what? I may never understand it. I'm caught up and I'm hanging on. I'm going to love him even if it's wrong. Even if it's twisted." Aria grabbed Ezra's hand, as if to show the world that they were twisted, intertwined. Aria reached up and kissed Ezra's cheek before moving around in from of him and wrapping his arms around her.

"Maybe it's not right, but that's alright," Ezra added. He had never see Aria act so brave in front of people before. It was like she'd known it was going to happen, and she was ready to fight back. She was ready to fight for what she felt was right. Them.

"It absolutely is not alright. She is underage!" Ella screamed. Ella wasn't going down without a fight. She was not going to loose her baby girl to some guy who brain-washed her.

"I am of the age of consent! Ezra doesn't work here now, so everything is completely legal. Ezra was a wrecking ball crashing into me and there was nothing I could do but fall, piece by piece," Aria looked up to her love and said, "You broke down every part of me that ever thought I'd never need you, baby. So I'm gonna love you even if it's wrong." Ezra started to smile. Yes, their love was wrong, but at the same time, it was oh so right.

The lovebirds looked back at a fuming Ella and a gossiping crowd. Aria didn't like the whispered judgment and walked around her mom to speak to the crowd. Aria was always comfortable with public speaking, but this time, she was even more comfortable. She was here, protecting the love that she desired. The moment that Ezra and her deserved. They had gone into hiding for so long, and it was time they came out. Come out to show the world their twisted, but they don't care what people think.

"Did you hear that? I'm caught up and I'm hanging on. You all think I've gone crazy; that I'm in over my head, but it's too late to save me. I'm too tangled." Aria walked back to Ezra and took his hand. "Mom? I'm leaving with Ezra."

"Fine, but don't bother coming back." Ella's voice was hard. She had never thought that Aria would walk away from her, and go right to Ezra's car.

Aria got into the passenger side of Ezra's car and he drove away. They drove in silence until they reached his apartment, which technically was now their apartment since she was told not to come back. They walked into 3B and awkwardly stood in the doorway. It was quite possibly the first awkward moment they'd had their entire relationship.

It was Ezra who made the first move. He reached out and took her hand in his and pulled her closer to him. Then he took her other hand and pulled them up on either sides of their bodies, fully grasping her hands in his. Tentatively, they pressed their lips together. When they parted they were smiling softly at each other. Ezra pulled her over to the couch, but stopped short of it. He turned to her and asked, "Twisted? Really, we're twisted?" He clearly had understood what she meant, he was an English teacher after all, but he just wanted to hear Aria's side of it.

This got a laugh out of Aria. She punched his arm and told him to shut up, before tackling him to the couch in their fit of giggles. Ezra pressed his lips to hers once again. This time the kiss was much more certain than their one a few moments ago. It gave her a comfort, it showed Ezra would be there for her, always standing by her, even if the world was against them. He parted from her and said, "I'm going to love you even if it's wrong; even if it's twisted."

Aria placed her hand on the back of Ezra's head and pulled him down to her lips once again. They were twisted to the world, but for them they were perfect. They were tangled into each other's lives and hearts and they were twisted together into the perfect tragedy.


	21. All In

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm really sorry that updates haven't been as frequent. I also have a little bit of bad news. Both dreamers. and I have stories of our own, and we are also starting a new collaboration story on this account. No, it's not what you're thinking. We're still going to be working on this collection of one-shots, but the updates won't be as frequent. It could be a few days, a few weeks, even a month until we update. Whenever we get a spark of inspiration we'll update. Just keep an eye out. :)**

Disclaimer: WE DON'T OWN ANYTHING!

All In- Lifehouse

I lay on my bed staring at the ceiling. I was counting the minutes I'd been feeling this way. Feeling so far away and alone. It had begun with Jackie and ended with Ezra. I knew it was my fault I was laying on my bed instead of in his arms, but I was too stubborn to apologize for overreacting. I knew I needed to fix this, but I didn't know how. What would I say? Would he take me back? What if he lied to me? Questions raced in my head as I drifted off to sleep.

I sat in class on Ezra's last day and sat there pitying myself. I was never one to do such a thing, but today was an exception. Ezra was an exception. He saved me, in every way a person could be saved and I had thrown it away. I had ruined it. I hated myself for doing it. I hated myself for loving him. I hated myself for being so stupid as to throw it away. I hated myself for everything I did the last three days. I wanted to erase them from my life.

"...You need to give up the life you had planned in order to have the life that is waiting for you. I didn't know what that meant... Until I met you..." he said, looking directly at me. I knew the speech was all about me, but I couldn't take it.

At that exact moment the bell rang. I flew out of my seat and out the door without saying goodbye to Ezra or the girls. I just needed to get out of there.

I needed to think of what I was going to do. I knew I loved him and that was the only thing I was sure of. I sat down in the empty cafeteria to sort out my thoughts. He was my soul mate and I couldn't live without him, but what if I took him back and he lied again? Did he really lie in the first place? Had I been completely insane? Then it came to me. Suddenly I knew exactly what I needed to do.

I bolted from the chair I was sitting in and jogged to the hallway. When his classroom was in sight, I ran. I barged in to see and empty classroom. My face fell when I realized I was too late. I had missed him. I had missed my chance...

I slowly walked over to his desk and ran my hand across the place that he had spent so much time at. I thought about all the times I stood here, talking to the love of my life. I glanced out the window and was shocked to see what I did.

I ran from the room and into the faculty parking lot. I saw Ezra loading a box into his car.

"Ezra..." I said, calling out his name, because even if I lose the game, I'm all in. Finally, I had come to my senses and letting go of my defenses and there's no way I'm giving up this time. I needed him in my life. I didn't care about anyone...except him.

I jumped into his arms and he pulled me into a passionate lip lock. There were a million thoughts rushing through my head all at once. Mostly they were about

how much I loved him. When we finally came up for air and he placed me gently on

the ground, I said, "I'm all in, nothing left to hide. I've fallen harder than a

landslide. I spent a week away from you last night and I'm all in, I'm all in

for life."

"Aria..." he whispered ever so slightly, "You know I'm right here and I'm not

losing you this time."

He leaned down to kiss me tenderly again. I wrapped my arms around his neck

and pulled him in closer. When we broke apart again, my eyes were closed still

and I could tell I had a goofy smile plastered on my face.

Eyes still closed, I said, "There's no taking back because what we've got is too strong. We've had each other's back for too long and there's no breaking up this time. It's okay, I came to my senses, letting go of my defenses. There's no way I'm giving up this time." I pulled him into an embrace. I couldn't live my life without him.

"Aria.., I've waited forever to hear you say that. I love you more than life and was dying knowing you were mad at me and that we might be over." now I could see that he has never lied to me. His sympathetic face showed it all.

I tucked a stray curl away from his face and said, "I was a fool to think you did anything to hurt me on purpose and after your speech in class I finally came to my senses."

He smiled at my reference, "You caught that it was about you, huh?"

"It was a little obvious," I said laughing and all I could do was smile and nod before we were pulled into another earth shattering kiss. We finally parted enough to finish packing his car and to drive to his apartment. We raced upstairs, not bothering with discretion, and barely made it inside before brutally attacking each other's lips. Soon, clothes were strewn around the room and we were rolling around on the carpet of his bedroom, not having enough time to get to his bed.

The next morning I awoke in a state of bliss. I sat up, but was quickly pulled back down by Ezra's strong arms. I loved being in his embrace. It made me feel safe.

"Good morning, beautiful," he said, kissing my temple and causing a girly giggle to erupt from my lips. He pulled me in for a deeper kiss when my eyes flew open and I sat straight up. My hands flew up to cover my face as I remembered every detail of what had happened yesterday. We had been in too much of a hurry, our minds filled with lust. We didn't use protection...

"Shit..."

**A/N: Okay, I hoped you guys liked this! REVIEW! :D  
>Trust me, we will update this story again, we just don't know when. Just keep your eyes open.<strong>

**TTFN  
>~starlit...nightmares<br>-****stars.-**


	22. Ours

**A/N: Here's a surprise to our faithful readers! A new one-shot has arrived. This is by far, our longest one. It's over 2,000 words! Also, I think that we both agree that this is one of the best ones. We hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: WE DON'T OWN ANYTHING!**

Ours- Taylor Swift

I left Ezra's apartment around 9 A.M. Sunday morning after my "sleepover with

Spencer" and headed for the elevator. I shuffled into the already stuffed elevator. I pressed the ground floor button and stared ahead of me. I glanced around myself and saw the vacant stares of the people around me. The silence makes me want to take the stairs. The elevator finally makes it to the bottom and I stepped out with the rest of the strangers. The morning air hits my face and I take a deep breath. Today we would go public. I thought of the different scenarios that may happen. Then I thought of the relief and my mind unclouded.

Ezra and I walked down the street of downtown, my hand plastered in his. It had been three days since we had gone public with our relationship and it was scary.

We both knew this love was ours, but it didn't erase the judgment we have faced and stares that were yet to come. We passed a group of gaggling girls from our old English class and they immediately quieted when they saw us together and the whispers they exchanged after we were "out of earshot" stung like daggers. They didn't know how much it hurt and how much Ezra and I sacrificed. If they had, they would have reacted differently, but no, they didn't want to know. They'd come to our faces if they did, wouldn't they?

"Seems like there's always someone who disapproves…" Ezra said, staring straight ahead, "They judge us like they know about me and you." His words comforted me. They didn't know anything about us.

He looked down to me with a sad smile and I said, "The verdict comes from those with nothing else to do. The jury's out, my choice is you." He smiled and I leaned up to kiss his nose. I held onto his arm as we continued to walk down the street. It was turning to dusk and we stopped into Mr. Yogato for some frozen yogurt. I got Dutch chocolate with strawberries and Ezra got key lime with kiwi. I made fun of him because I thought it was gross. "Y'know, that is a disgrace to frozen yogurt everywhere," I joked. He retaliated by getting yogurt on my nose. I pouted and gave him my innocent eyes and he kissed it off. We walked hand in hand to the park across the street and sat down on a bench. I leaned my head down on his shoulder and looked up at the sky.

It wasn't long before Noel Khan and Mona Vanderwal walked passed and glared at us. Noel had never liked us, since he found out about us two years ago. Thankfully, he hadn't said a word. Even though I shouldn't have cared about what they thought, I did.

"Don't you worry your pretty little mind, Aria. People throw rocks at things that shine," Ezra said, trying to comfort me.

I lifted my head up and kissed his nose. "Life makes love look hard. The stakes

are high, the water's rough, but this love is ours."

He smiled and whispered, "I love you so much…" before crashing his lips to mine. When we pulled apart, we got stares. Glance after glance came, but we didn't care. Let them think what they want to. We can't please everyone.

We finished up our dessert and walked back to the car. On the way back I noticed a shop I hadn't before. I stopped in front of it, having a great idea. This was exactly what we needed.

"Ezra!"

"What babe?" He walked up next to me and looked at the shop in question. I looked at him with hope in my eyes. He instantly knew what I was asking. He took my hand and asked, "Are you sure?"

I eagerly nodded and we entered the tattoo parlor. The guy at the desk welcomed us and told us to look around.

"So what did you want us to get done?" Ezra asked, slightly amused at my impulsiveness.

"I want us to get matching tattoos on our wrists; I just don't know what they should say. I want them to touch when we dance at our…" I trailed off not wanting to finish the sentence. I wasn't sure if….

"Our what?" he pressed. He most likely knew what I meant, but he wanted to hear me say it aloud.

I gave in and finished, "…our wedding."

Ezra smiled and walked over to one display and pointed to a tattoo. The moment I saw it I knew that was what I wanted. I nodded and showed the guy at the front desk. We sat down in the chairs as two very tattooed women sat down next to us and began to gather the things to create our tattoos. I intertwined my hands with Ezra's and prepared myself, for whatever should come next.

We paid for the tattoos. We each had a heart on our wrists, Ezra's right hand and my left, which said ours forever. We walked out of the store, just as they were about to close, and walked straight into Jackie, the woman Ezra almost married. My face immediately fell when I saw this woman standing in front of us. I felt Ezra's body tense up and his grip on my hand tightened.

"Well hello. I heard the gossip around town, but I wasn't sure it was true. All

I knew was Ezra was dating a student. Little did I know it was the Montgomery's perfect daughter. That I never expected. What a little harlot you turned out to be," she said with her lip-glossed smile.

"Jackie! That was so uncalled for! I love Aria more than I have loved anyone or anything! The stakes are high, the water's rough, but this love is ours." Ezra lifted my hand and kissed the place where I had just permanently engraved my love for him in my skin. He turned my wrist just enough for Jackie to see and turn pale. Her face twisted into anger and she stormed away, leaving Ezra and I laughing.

"You never know what people have up their sleeves," he said by way of an explanation.

"Ghosts from your past going to jump out at me, but I don't care 'cause right now you're mine." I stood on my tiptoes and kissed him gently. We continued to walk down the street to his car.

"Thank you for driving me home…" I said before kissing him goodnight. We pulled apart and he said, "You're welcome…"

We came together again and kissed, whispering 'thank you' and 'you're welcome' between them. I finally got out of the car and headed to my door. I turned to wave goodbye as I watched Ezra drive away from me. I stuck my key in my door and turned, hearing the soft click of it unlocking. I stepped inside and softly closing the door, hoping no one had noticed I had exceeded my curfew by an hour. Whether I got in trouble or not I knew tonight was worth it. Now the problem was how to hide my tattoo. Hopefully they were busy doing something to notice me head up the stairs, or maybe if I was lucky, they were sound asleep.

I made my way to the stairs, silently praying I was quiet enough. I thought I was home free as I reached the banister. I had my foot on the bottom stair when

I heard my mom in the living room.

"Aria Lucille Montgomery." I could tell I was in trouble. My mom never called me by my full name, except when I was about to get yelled at. It wasn't many times, Ella and Byron weren't that strict, this time although, made me scared.

I squeezed my eyes shut as I turned around. I saw my mom and dad sitting on the couch, obviously waiting for me. I slowly walked over and sat down. I tugged my shirt down over my wrist.

"Where have you been? We know you weren't with Hanna."

I tried to come up with a good lie, but I couldn't. I told the truth… or most of the truth.

"I was with my boyfriend," I answered simply. I mean, I was with my boyfriend; they just didn't need to know who it was, or what we did.

"Oh yes. The secret boyfriend we are not allowed to meet," my mom said sarcastically.

"Yeah…" I practically whispered.

"That is something we need to talk about. There have been some rumors flying

around town the past few days…" my dad started.

This was it. There was no going back. They knew.

"…about you dating Mr. Fitz."

"Yeah?" I answered. I couldn't make up a lie, I was going to tell them the truth, whether they liked it or not. My love was given all to Ezra, and if they couldn't except it, I'd leave. I'm of age, there's nothing they can do.

"Well?"

"Well what?" I asked, trying to stall.

"Well are they true?" he practically screamed at me.

"Yes. They are." My dad's head practically exploded. Trying to keep his voice calm he told me to go to my room. I was grateful to be given the privacy to call Ezra. I was almost home free when my mom called me back. Great, what now?

"When you call him when you go upstairs, like I know you will, please invite him to dinner tomorrow night. I think we all need to talk."

I nodded and went to my room. I knew this call would horrible, though expected.

His phone rang twice before he answered in his sexy voice.

"Ezra… they know."

Ezra and I sat awkwardly across from my parents and Mike the next night at dinner. We were passing the rolls when Ezra's sleeve slid up and his tattoo appeared. My dad's eyes practically bulged out of his eyes at the sight of it.

He took a sip of water before asking, "What the hell is on your wrist?"

Ezra shot me a panicked glance. I assured him by slightly smiling and nodding at him for us to come clean. It wasn't right to lie. They were going to find out eventually.

"Well, it is a tattoo Mr. Montgomery. I got it yesterday," Ezra said, explaining subtlety.

"Yesterday? When you were with my daughter?" Byron looked over at me for an explanation.

"Yeah dad. Yesterday," I said lifting up my sleeve to show him my identical wrist. I knew what was coming before my mother even said it.

"ARIA! HOW COULD YOU?" My mother screamed. My mother was never strict with me, but she had two rules. No sex before marriage, and no tattoos.

"Okay, let's get something straight. I am 18 and of age. I can legally date Ezra. Also, because I am 18, I can get a tattoo without your permission. So I got a tattoo. It matches my boyfriend's whom I love. So stop."

"So because you love him, you decided to get a permanent tattoo? Wow, really smart. What are you going to do when he cheats on you? All older men do. What are you going to do? Huh?" my dad said before storming out of the room, quickly followed by my mother. We sat there awkwardly with Mike before he stood up and went to leave the room. Before he exited he added, "You two are badass."

He left and the two of us busted out laughing. After it subsided I walked him to his car.

"Are you going to be okay here tonight? My bed is always open you know…" he asked me as I leaned against his car.

"Yeah, I should be fine. It's not theirs to speculate if it's wrong. Your hands are tough, but they are where mine belong. I'll fight their doubt and give you faith 'cause I love the gap between your teeth and I love the riddles that you speak. And any snide remarks from my father about our tattoos will be ignored, 'cause my heart is yours."

The only answer he had to that was a passionate kiss against his car. In that moment I knew we would be okay. The stakes are high, the water's rough, but this love is ours.

**A/N: How'd you like it? **

**Tell us in a review, and don't forget to request songs! We'll post when we get bursts of inspiration!**


	23. Postcard From Paris

**Hey! Hope you like this! Thanks for all the support you've given us in this story!**

**WE DO NOT OWN ANYTHING**

**Postcard From Paris- The Band Perry**

I was standing in line at the coffee bean with my boyfriend of 3 years, Jack. He was sweet and kind and a perfect gentleman. I couldn't ask for anything better. I had met him my junior year in college. I was a wreck after my very ugly break-up with...Ezra. It still hurt me to say his name, to think his name, to think of him in general. I loved him and I would until I died. He was my soul mate, and you only get one of those. If it was meant to be, we would find each other again, right? That didn't mean I could hibernate forever. Jack found me in the library crying over...Ezra. He offered a shoulder to cry on and I willingly took it. We became inseparable. It wasn't long before we were "in love". I say that in quotations because I would never truly be in love with him. I wouldn't, no, I couldn't love him the way I loved Ezra. I missed him with all my heart.

It wasn't that I didn't love Jack; I would just never be in love with him. I knew I would probably never get Ezra back so I settled. I thought I could be happy with him.

The keyword being: thought. I thought I would be happy, but I was far from it. I was miserable and it was so hard. It was unfair to Jack, me, and even Ezra.

He deserved to know how I felt. If only I cold find him...

Jack and I took our frozen frappes out into the summer heat and began to walk down the streets of New York. We had moved into a small two bedroom apartment after graduation and had been living there for about a year. Jack was great. He was as sweet as he could be. I couldn't believe I couldn't be in love with him. How hard is it to decide to be in love with someone? I guess my ability to love was shattered along with my heart. If I had met him before Ezra, I could have easily fallen in love with him. But I met Ezra first, that was how it was meant to be.

The summer heat was beating down and the streets were busy with people trying to get to air conditioning. Jack and I were two of those people.

I wasn't watching where I was going and ran straight into a tall dark haired man. "I am so sorry sir! Are you ok?" I started muttering my apologies when I saw who I was talking to. It was Ezra; My Ezra. He was astonished to see me as well. We simply stared at each other for minutes.

"Ezra..." I finally got out.

"Aria..."

"Jack!" I heard Jack shout behind us. That's when we both realized we had company.

"Uh, Jack... This is...Ezra. An old...friend," I tried to explain, but you could see that I was lying. Usually I was such a good liar, but with Ezra around….

Jack didn't seem too convinced. I walked over and tentatively held his hand, shooting Ezra a sorry glance. I didn't want to hold Jack's hand, I wanted Ezra's, but I couldn't. I was already being unfair to Jack, using him as a rebound. "Well... it was nice seeing you again..." I said. It was actually bittersweet.

"Yeah… same here. Goodbye, Aria," he said softly as he turned to walk away. Jack and I continued to the apartment in silence.

The minute I walked in the door I walked to my office and shut the door behind me. I had too much thinking to do and not a lot of time to do it.

I had been in there about an hour and Jack had knocked to check on me a few times. I had never told him the name of the guy who had broken my heart and had never intended to. I guess now I had some explaining to do.

I walked out of the office and sat down at the table and started daydreaming. Had that moment sent him reeling just like me? Should I have gone with him? Should I not have let him walk away? One look at him and was through. My heart switched up on me. It's this never knowing that keeps me going and drives me crazy. What if that was my only chance?

It's like a postcard from Paris, when I've seen the real thing or finding out your diamond is from an old promise ring. It's the call back from your fortune teller; she read your cards upside down. I knew I needed to come clean to Jack, but I needed to talk to Ezra. Fortunately Jack had left the apartment to go meet his friends at a bar and I had managed to track down Ezra's phone number. I pulled out the scrap I had scribbled Ezra's number on and tried to muster the courage to call him.

Twenty minutes and several hang ups later I finally let the call ring through. He answered immediately and said, "Hello, Ezra Fitz's phone." That's always how he answered when he was distracted. Little did I know he was distracted by my digits scribbled on a scrap of paper.

"Ezra," I said with a lack of confidence. I could hear his breath hitch as he heard my voice. I thought that seemed like a good sign, right?

"Aria! I am so glad you called! I actually tracked down your number to call you!"

I smiled to myself at his enthusiasm. I had missed him so much. "I just wanted to tell you some things. That guy I was with, his name is Jack.

He is my boyfriend," I waited to see his reaction. I knew it wasn't going to be good.

"Oh," was all he said. I took that as a sign to continue.

"Well, I don't love him. I've been with him for three years and I just can't. When we broke up... you shattered me. My ability love was shattered!" Then I thought for a second. Maybe my ability to love wasn't shattered, it was possible that I could only love one person.

"Aria! I am so, so-" he tried to apologize, but I cut him off and told him I wasn't done.

"But when I saw you today... something in me changed. I wasn't content to settle for happy. I want to be head over heels in love! The only person who can do that to me...is you."

"Aria... I want you to know that our fight that broke us up is the biggest regret I have. I wanted us to be a couple, but I was afraid and for that I will forever be sorry."

"I feel the same way. Now when I see Jack, it's like... it's like a postcard from Paris when I need the real thing or finding out your diamond is from an old promise ring. It's a call back from the fortune teller; she read your cards upside down. And the meanest thing you ever did is come around."

"Aria, you know I would never do anything to hurt intentionally. It's not like I meant to bump into you, but it happened... and I am so glad that it did." He seemed sincere in his statement.

"But now I'm ruined," I argued. How would I ever love again when the man I loved unconditionally couldn't do the same back?

"Aria, listen to me! You are not ruined-"

"But just when I thought things were alright, my eyes play tricks on me. Will I ever be satisfied because all I ever seem to find is-" I continued to ramble.

"ARIA! You are not ruined because I still love you!" I heard him suck in his breath. I assume he didn't know he was going to say it and was as surprised to do so, as I was hear it.

In a very small voice I whispered, "You do?"

"I never stopped," he said softly. I small tear ran down my face as I returned the love. Just then Jack walked into the apartment.

Oh, great, I had a lot of explaining to do.

"Ezra, Jack just walked in, but it doesn't change a thing. Meet me at the bookstore on 22nd Street tomorrow at noon. Do you know where it is?" I whispered.

"I go there everyday. Goodbye, I love you. Until tomorrow," and then he hung up. How was it we both went to the same bookstore everyday, but never ran into each other? I brushed the thought away and prepared for myself for what was sure to be an even uglier break up than mine with Ezra. "Jack, we need to talk…," I said as he shrugged off his jacket.

"Yeah we do! What happened to you today? After we ran into your friend today you've been so out of it! Is that what's got you so-" he stopped short and a wave of understanding flooded his face. "He's him. The guy that broke your heart. The guy you were crying about the day we met." I simply nodded and ducked my head.

"And now you have realized that you are still in love with him?" I nodded again. This might be going better than I thought. "Aria! This is madness! Are you out of your mind?" he screamed. Never mind to that thought. "I'm sorry." With that I grabbed my purse and left. I would stay in a hotel tonight and tomorrow I would go to see Ezra. I guess I would need to find somewhere to stay from no on because it's not like I could stay in the apartment now. All that was insignificant however because tomorrow I would be reunited for good with my love and nothing could ever smother the happiness that has radiated from that.


	24. Speak Now

**We are back! We hope you like this. It was requested by someone, but that someone didn't leave a name… You really need to leave a penname guys! .dreamers would like to dedicate this to her best friend Jade. Hang in there, 7 more days of driving school. Don't forget to review! **

**WE DO NOT OWN ANYTHING **

**Speak Now- Taylor Swift**

I am not the kind of girl who should be rudely barging in on a white veil occasion, but he is not the kind of boy who should be marrying the wrong girl. It's been five years since Ezra and I broke up and every day I regret that decision. Every single hour of every single day, I think about him. It breaks my heart that he has moved on and I am stuck in the past. Sometimes, I pretend that he's here, right next to me. I guess he has the right idea though, even if he did get back with the one woman he swore to me he never truly loved. He got back with the one and only, Miss Jackie Molina. And now he's marrying her!

When I first heard this, I though they were lying to me. I never thought he'd go back to Jackie, I never thought that, even for a moment. I snuck in and saw Hardy talking to his parents, while Hanna glanced sideways at me as to say the coast is clear. Hanna has been dating Hardy for three years. She made sure I was okay with it before it got serious. She seemed seriously happy with him so I told her it was fine as long as she didn't tell me anything about Ezra's life. I didn't want to know that he was happy, while I was miserable. I couldn't bear to take that information in. She agreed, until she found out he was engaged. Then she insisted on telling me. It just about shattered my heart, but I'm so glad she told me. It made me realize I needed to do something or I would lose him forever. Without knowing that, I probably would've waited for a man who would never come. Unfortunately, that particular epiphany came this morning.

Across the room I see her snotty little family all dressed in pastels. They are all silent with scowls on their faces. No one was talking to Ezra's warm and inviting family, who was on the other side of the room hugging and chatting with each other. I can hear her yelling at a bridesmaid somewhere back inside a room wearing a gown shaped like a pastry. From what I could gather, the bridesmaid had tripped in her five-inch heels. "Jackie! I'm sorry! We can barely walk in these things!" the poor bridesmaid had whimpered. I felt bad for her. I mean, who would really want to be a bridesmaid, let alone a friend with that worthless bitch.

_Five inch heels?_ I thought. The only person down for that would be Hanna. I laughed, but then remembered that I needed to be quiet.

"Not my problem," Jackie said back coldly.

This is surely not what he thought it would be. He would never go for the bridezilla type. Suddenly I lost myself in a daydream where I stood and said, "Don't say 'yes', runaway now. I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the back door. Don't wait or a say a single vow. You need to hear me out and they said 'Speak now'." I am shaken from the appealing daydream by a tired looking bridesmaid asking everyone to take a seat. The wedding would be starting shortly. I linger in the back to avoid being spotted. Fond gestures are exchanged as people take their seats. I fail at hiding because Hardy spots me.

"What are you doing here? You weren't invited, specifically by Jackie! Does Hanna know you're here?" he asks in hushed tones, not wanting to attract attention from the people sitting in pews.

"Hardy, yes she knows. I'm here to see Ezra." I sincerely hoped that he would understand. I loved Ezra, I always had, I always would. He seems a bit torn as to whether or not to expose me, but finally says, "Okay, I'm doing this for Ezra. I never liked Jackie. Stay in the back out of sight."

He points to the curtain in the back. Thank god! I wanted to hug him, right then and there, but that would cause too much attention. "Thank you!" I said in gratitude.

I went to hide behind a curtain when Hardy turned back to me and said, "Aria? He never stopped thinking about you." That made my heart melt. I quickly jumped behind the curtain as the organ started to play a song that sounded like a death march. She floated down the isle like a pageant queen. I know you wish it was me. You wish it was me, don't you? I went back to my daydream where I would stand and say, "Don't say 'Yes', runaway now. I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the back door. Don't wait or a say a single vow. You need to hear me out and they said 'Speak now'. Don't say 'Yes', runaway now. I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the back door. Don't wait or a say a single vow. Your time is running out and they said 'Speak now'." I am shaken awake once again by the preacher saying, "Speak now or forever hold your peace."

There's a silence. There's my last chance. I walked out with shaking hands, all eyes on me. I get horrified looks from everyone in the room, but I'm only looking at him. I see you see me, too.

"I am not the kind of girl who should be rudely barging in on a white veil occasion, but you are not the kind of boy who should be marrying the wrong girl. Don't say 'Yes', runaway now. I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the back door. Don't wait or a say a single vow. You need to hear me out and they said 'Speak now'."

I see his eyes are torn. At first, it worried me. Then I saw that they were not torn with whom he loves, but torn with what's the right thing to do. We both know who we love; each other.

Finally he says, "I'm sorry Jackie, but I can't marry you." People in the room gasp, and Jackie has a sickly sweet smile on her face like she was trying not to explode.

"Ezra," she said forcibly calm, "I am giving you one chance, to take that back." It sounded more like a threat then a chance.

I knew what his answer would be, so I prepared for the worst. Jackie's family would come after us, if they were anything like her.

"I'm sorry. I don't love you," he said before walking over to me and kissing me, with all the passion we had bottled up for five years.

When we parted he said, "Let's run away now. I'll meet you when I'm out of my tux, at the back door. Baby, I didn't say my vows. I'm so glad you were around when they said 'Speak now'." Ezra and I ran out of the church and parted at the doors. He went to a back room and changed while I went to our meeting spot. Waiting for me was Jackie.

"Listen you little bitch. Ezra is mine. He chose me!" she yelled, "You were, and still are, a worthless schoolgirl crush that Ezra fooled around with years ago. You need to understand that he doesn't love you, he never did. So you need to back off." She raised her hand to slap me when I heard Ezra yell behind me.

"Actually, if memory serves, I chose Aria!" he said grabbing her arm so she couldn't hit me. He forced it aside and took my hand. We turned and started to run as fast as our legs could carry us.

"Did you bring a car? All I have is the limo," he asked. I nodded. "Absolutely." I grabbed his hand and led him down a narrow path, where I had parked my car. He helped me into the passenger seat, and he then fixed himself in the driver's seat. We drove away to his condo and finally found ourselves free of all evil exes and of society. Ezra and Aria, just the two of us. We were free to be anyone we wanted, to go anywhere, to do _anything_. The days of hiding, sneaking, and just glancing were over. We could just be together, and not care what anybody would think. We were plain and simple, Ezra and Aria, lovers 'till the end. Nobody could change that.

"Aria, I never stopped thing about you. I thought Jackie could make me happy, but she couldn't." He pushed his lips to mine. "Nobody could make me feel the way you do. Next time I'm at a chapel in a tux, it'll be for our wedding."


	25. She Is Love

**A/N: Okay guys, we're back with another one-shot! :) This is personally, one of my favorites. It's really flashback heavy, so everything thats italicized is a flashback moment! Make sure you review!**

**Thanks to SolitudeMyLove for requesting this song!**

**Disclaimer: WE DON'T OWN ANYTHING!**

She Is Love- Parachute

I sat in the padded wooden barstool in old dilapidated bar with my best friend, sitting beside me. He was drinking Coke while I was on my 6th tumbler of scotch. "Another scotch?" the bartender asked. I nodded. I had been in this bar for a little over three hours. Although I've had six tumblers full of scotch so far, I wasn't drunk. I could tell you that today was April 19th, 2010. If you asked why I was in the bar, I could tell you. I was in that bar, on that 19th of April, because I just might have lost the love of my life. She was everything, and I might have blown it, because I didn't tell her about my ex. It was so stupid!

_Aria had opened up the front door, answering to the bell. I watched her gracefully walk up to the door and quietly open it. I couldn't help but lust after her and love her. She was otherworldly in her beauty and was incredibly mature. She stood there, gawking at whatever was right in front of her. What was there that was so bad? Aria said something, and then I heard a voice at the other side of the doorway. Aria seemed scared, but angry also; almost hurt. She quickly ran up the steps, which I guess led to her room. I walked over towards the stairs and the door. I looked over and guess who I saw smiling and waving back at me? Jackie, my ex. I turned away and ran up the steps without as much as a wave or glance back at Jackie. I was determined to find Aria._

_I arrived at a door that had a picture of a butterfly on it. It had to be Aria's. I opened the door and saw her. She was putting stuff in a bag, the bag she always brought when she spent the night at my apartment. "Hey," I said, trying to get her attention. She looked over at me in the doorway. You could tell she had been crying, there were tears on her face. I had done this, I had made her cry. I walked over to her, and I was going to wipe her tears off, but she pushed me away._

"_What were you thinking? It didn't occur to you that she'd be here tonight?" She asked, obviously jealous and angry. I didn't though, I never thought that Jackie Molina would show up at the faculty mixer because I didn't know what she was doing with her life, and I didn't know that she had gotten a job there. I thought that she would have gone off, to New York with her family. I never thought that she would stay in the small town of Rosewood, PA. It wasn't like her... Unless she stayed for me, which was very like her._

"_No Aria, I haven't seen her since last summer and she was a TA then." I told her the truth. I haven't seen Jackie since a week before I met Aria. I didn't want Jackie anymore. Aria was the only one for me. I wished that I could shout it to the world. I WAS IN LOVE WITH ARIA LUCILLE MONTGOMERY!_

"_But I can't help but think that you still have feelings for her. There's no other reason for you to keep that from me." There was a reason. The reason I hadn't told her was because I knew that it would get like this. I'm not the kind of guy to put things that didn't work out on my resume._

"_Aria, she is not a part of my life now." My voice was cold, and stern like I was her teacher correcting her._

"_Yes she is. She's downstairs having wine with my dad." Aria started to walk past my towards the door. I couldn't let her leave me, not yet at least._

"_I screwed up, okay!" I practically screamed and Aria turned around right in my face. I had thought she was going to kiss me, or forgive me, but neither actions were done. Earlier she had pla__nned to give me the tour, which really meant her room, so that we could be alone. This wasn't how I pictured alone time in her room._

"_Not telling me about her was a lie," she said, right in my face. Yes, it was a lie, but I did it for Aria. I did it so that we could work out. I never wanted any of this to happen._

"_I'm sorry."_

"_Until today, you had been the one guy who had never lied to me." She walked out the door, leaving me stand in the middle of her room._

The bartender sat my scotch in front of me, and I downed have of it in a couple seconds. Hardy looked into my face, "Dude, you really messed up, didn't you?" Yeah, I did mess up. I screwed my whole life up. No, I take that back, Jackie screwed my life up. I can't even remember why I even got with her in the first place. Why did I ever get with Jackie Molina? All she did was ruin my life, then and now.

I gave Hardy a nod. "Yeah, I messed my whole life up." I did. She was my entire life. She was all I had, and I messed up. I had my reasons for not telling her about Jackie, and they were all in vain. She had waited patiently for me; she didn't mind that we had to sneak around, or that she couldn't show me off to her friends. She waited for the day that I would no longer be her teacher and she could show me off to the world. That day, I screwed up. I sat my ice-filled tumbler back on the counter and just stared at it.

Hardy took me by the shoulder and made me face him. "You really loved her, didn't you?" I thought strongly about this question. I did love her, beyond compare.

"Love," I quickly corrected him, "not past tense." It was more then that for her and I though, we weren't just lovers. We were soul mates. I would never find another soul mate, another true love. I could try, but I would never ever succeed. "Hardy…she is my soul mate," I told him and all he did was nod. He didn't understand what I meant. I had to explain that she was everything to me. So I continued. "I've been beaten down, I've been kicked around, but she takes it all for me." My mind instantly flew back to February 16th.

_Aria burst in my door, and saw me sitting on my couch, curled up like a coward. I had a beer in my hand, and sat it down when she saw me. "Ezra, what's wrong? What happened today?" I got up and walked over to where she was standing, in the middle of my apartment._

"_It's over, Aria. The hiding, the sneaking around, it's over."_

"_Ezra, you have to tell me what happened. Maybe I can fix this!" There was no way she could fix this, unless she suddenly had some super power to erase something from someone's mind._

"Aria, what we have is the most…real and honest thing in my life and that's something I hope you remember. Whatever happens tomorrow, that won't change." It would never change, no matter how hard I tried.

"_I know how you feel about me." She looked at my face and brought her hand up to my cheek. Then she pushed a lock of my hair out of my face. She stood on her tip-toes and planted a kiss on my cheek, right beside my lips._

"_I'm not going to change Noel's grade. We may not look right, but this has always felt right, and I won't let him change this into something that feels wrong. I just can't, and I won't let him hurt you." I looked into her eyes and took her hand in mine. "If I resign tomorrow, and get the hell out of Rosewood, he won't have any reason to say anything about us." I didn't want to leave, but I knew I had to, to save both Aria and myself._

"_Ezra, I love you," her voice said as her lips melted into mine. The kiss increased with more passion. That could have possibly been the last time I would ever kiss her, for a long time._

"Hardy, she was willing to take on Noel Kahn, a football player and a world class douche bag, to save our relationship. She was a lot braver then I was at that moment." Hardy looked over at me and started to shake his head. What was his problem? Did he not understand that Aria was important to me?

"But Ezra, man, you can't let a girl control your whole life. Especially when she is a high school girl and your student!" I was about ready to slap Hardy. Aria wasn't just a high school girl, and as a matter of fact, she wasn't my student anymore. Aria was much more then that, and I had lost her.

"Hardy. She's not my student anymore, so please let that go! Secondly, she is more then just a high school girl. And when I lost my faith, on my darkest days, she made me want to believe…that everything would be okay. It was all the same, all my pride and shame, but she put my back on my feet." I finished my statement, and my mind drifted back to October 6th.

_We had just gotten back from the bar with Hardy. What Hardy had told me, about an hour before, was still stuck in my head. I let Aria in and closed the door behind her. "Okay, Ezra stop. Did Hardy say something, about me or about us?" I couldn't tell her, could I? I couldn't tell her that I was thinking about ending this._

"_No, why would he? I was just having fun in a bar with a high school student." Crap, I shouldn't have said that. Aria is much more mature then a high school student. When I met her, I though she was like twenty-two._

"_You make it sound so awful." She was looking at me like I was crazy. Maybe I was crazy. I mean, I was dating my student! How much crazier could it get?_

"_Well maybe it is." What the hell, Ezra? Why did I just say that? Stupid Hardy making my mouth have a mind of its own. I didn't want to say that aloud._

"_Did I act like a high school girl? Did I do anything to embarrass you, or take away your pride?" No, she didn't embarrass me...she could never embarrass me. She was sometimes more mature then me, myself._

"_It's not about that."_

"_Then what's it about? Is this Hardy's problem? Or is it yours? Age is never an issue when we're together." Yeah, when we're in my apartment… If she acted like she did tonight in school, it would definitely be an issue._

"_Yeah, when it's just the two of us, but when were in the world, people notice." People noticed now, but maybe, in five years, it wouldn't be such a difference._

"_No, Hardy noticed. Ezra, he's your friend. If your okay with it, I doubt it will bother him…" She took my hand in hers._

"_Aria, lets get real. In reality, we are a lot more wrong then we are right," I said, pushing a piece of hair out of my forehead._

"_You want to be real? Well, forget reality. It's overrated." She looked me in the eyes and pulled me off the couch. "What does it feel like, when we're together?"_

_I knew the answer to her question right away, but I pondered it a little. "Good. It feels right. I want to be with you. I want to hang out in a bar, share a plate of fries like everybody else, but I don't think we can do that! When I'm with you, I don't care about anybody else…"_

"_Are you talking yourself into this or out of it?" She asked, with a puzzled glare._

"_Yes….no…I don't know." I started to stumble with my words. I didn't know what I was doing. The only thing I knew is what I wanted, but my brain just couldn't comprehend that._

"_Then let's review. We're here right now, just the two of us, and it feels good. So let's not care…together." She left a lingering kiss on my lips, and the night continued from there._

"She's the one, who set me straight that night. I had almost lost her that night, but she taught me that we're meant to be," I told Hardy. He still just nodded. I had to keep going. "Hardy, listen. The heavens have a name for Aria. They call her love... She is love. She is all I will ever need. I can't live my life without her."

Hardy looked at me and smiled. "Well man, we better get a move on if you can't live without her!" He grabbed me by the arm and pulled me into the passenger seat of his car. "Where would she be, besides her house since that's out of the question, at ten o'clock at night?" he asked, looking at the watch on his right arm.

"Umm, I don't know? Hanna Marin's?" I told him, not exactly knowing. She was usually at my house on Friday nights. Since I knew she wasn't there, I said the person that was usually her alibi.

Hardy pulled out his iPhone and messed around with it for a little. "Yes! Off we go," he said as we pulled out of the parking lot.

**A/N: Okay, it's .stars here, I wrote this for the collaboration story, and I really liked it.  
>I sort of think that I'd want to continue it? Thoughts? Ideas?<br>Let me know in a review if you'd want me to continue it on here or on my own account.  
>Thanks! :D<strong>


	26. I Won't

**Hello there! We hope you like this cute little one shot for the song "I Won't" by Colbie Calliat. It was inspired by a fan video on youtube! The link will be posted at the bottom!**

**WE DO NOT OWN ANYTHING**

**I Won't- Colbie Calliat**

Anytime I thought about March 11th… I couldn't even finish that sentence. Because, that day made me cry. The day we decided we weren't ready to go public. The day my spirit broke, the day my heart broke.

That was a month ago. It hurt everyday that I went to class. Every single time I saw the sub stand where he stood. When I heard my dad's stories about him from the teacher's lounge. When I saw him at Lacey's Cafe. When I saw him in the used bookstore. Sometimes, I had to look away as soon as I caught a glimpse of someone that even slightly looked like him. It hurt… It hurt too much. The worst part was that it hurt because I still loved him. It hurt because I realized how much I wanted to take back our past. I would give anything to go public with him now. I wanted it more than anything. I wanted him more than anything.

Ian's funeral was hard on the Hastings, the town, and me. I knew he was dead and our torture was over, but something still felt off. Like we hadn't completely solved the mystery of Ali's death and the mysterious -A. We needed all the dark details. The problem was, we were the dark details. We couldn't discover what we knew; what we were. It felt so confusing to know, but also be completely oblivious. I sat in a pew in the front of the church with Hanna and Spencer in silence. What was there to say at a murderer's funeral? Sorry you were such a horrible person? The worst wasn't that he killed Ali, although that was bad too. The worst was the horror he had caused in Spencer's family. Even though he was a murderer, he had married Melissa. He had impregnated Melissa. He had wormed his way into her head, heart, and... other areas. He had ruined her.

I looked back to see her sobbing by a wall while Spencer tried to comfort her. Spencer couldn't take her crying away though, nobody could. Ian had hurt her in the worst way possible. She was carrying a murders baby…how was she supposed to feel? Happy? My thoughts almost got the best of me. That's when I saw him. He walked in the door, sporting a fitting suit, sexy as ever. Tears threatened to sting my eyes. I could her Hanna babbling some insensitive comments about Ian. "Yeah... Okay, Hanna," I said, barely realizing I had agreed to a spa day with her the following Saturday. That could be deadly with her. I stood up and made my way over to Ezra. He saw me and froze. I did too. What if he didn't want to see me? I gave a shy wave and a small smile to test the waters.

Maybe you're not right for me; maybe this is hard to see. I get lost in your beauty and I just stopped questioning it. I thought when he waved back. He made his way across the room and met in the center of the church.

"Hi..." he and I said at the same time. We let out a nervous chuckle before falling into an awkward silence. We glanced around the room, at everything except each other. When we finally met each other's eyes, all the breath left my body. All thoughts left my mind; except one. That thought came out of my mouth in a whisper, for fear of being over heard in the rather sparse room.

"When you took my heart, you took it all. When you gave it back, it fell apart," I recited. It was the complete truth. I had loved him, with every ounce of my heart…but when he gave my heart back, it no, I fell apart. Ezra stood shocked, but in a good way. He had a sad smile on his face and was about to say something when we heard my parents calling his name.

"Ezra! What are you doing here? Come sit with us!" He looked at me as if looking for permission, I smiled and gave him a nod giving him permission. He walked away saying something about supporting the students of Rosewood, trying to make it a believable story for my parents. It made me a little sad that he was still lying, but then again, I didn't quite jump his bones right there in the church.. Talk about unholy thoughts...

The service was short and had no embellishments. We walked around the church to the cemetery to lower his body into the ground. It was a victorious moment for us as we dropped the dirt over his casket and walked away. There were so many thoughts running through my mind as I walked towards my family. They were chatting with Ashley Marin and I stopped. I wasn't ready. I needed to be here a bit longer. If I left, then it was over. Ali was over. If I left at this moment, it would feel like my childhood was over. I grew up with Ali…and –A had been in my life for a while now. Even though I wanted it to end, at the same time I didn't. I don't know how much longer I was standing there when I felt a tug on my arm. It spun me around and I felt familiar lips crush against my lips. Finally…I thought.

Hoops and hollers came from my friends, but I tuned them out so all I could hear were the beat of Ezra's heart. When we broke apart, my eyes were still closed and I was struggling to catch my breath. I finally opened my eyes and saw Ezra's gorgeous ice blue eyes staring into mine. I cracked a smile and he did too before I noticed the surrounding area had fallen silent. I took a look around and saw very many distraught faces. I started to feel a little scared… The only faces that weren't unhappy were the faces of my friends. They were smiling into insanity and Hanna was giving me a wink and thumbs up. I turned back to Ezra and saw he was laughing.

"I won't do what you told me. I won't do what you said, no. I'm not going to stop feeling. I'm not going to forget it. I don't want to start over. I don't want to pretend that you are not my lover, that you're only my friend,"' he said before kissing me again.

I had a smile bigger then a child at Christmas. "You say it's easier to burn than to build," I said when we parted. "You say it's easier to hurt than to heal. But I say you lose when you give up what you love and I've lived my life without you long enough." I smiled and thanked him before crushing our lips together again. When we parted for the last time I took his hand and led him over to my parents. Finally able to introduce him as my lover, not my teacher and definitely not just a friend.

**A/N:**

**Here is the link as promised: ****.com/watch?v=fNIg5UXe0uE**** (add youtube to the beginning). DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!**


	27. Kiss Me

**Hello! We are back with the longest one shot we have ever written! Be excited! Please read and review because we worked insanely hard on this and love it to death!**

**WE DO NOT OWN ANYTHING**

**Kiss Me- Sixpence None The Richer**

Ezra and I were kissing heavily on his couch one summer evening. It felt so good not to have to worry about school or the repercussions of someone finding out though I knew we had to be careful just the same. We were getting close to the line and I knew he would stop me soon, but I wasn't about to let him. I wanted this, him, more than anything. My bottom lip was stuck between his teeth as he sucked on me. I moaned out in pleasure as he started to lean back on the couch, pulling me on top of him.

Suddenly the phone rang. Neither of us made a move to answer it. We were rather preoccupied with each other's lips. Ezra's lips moved to my neck and I could feel the want between my legs. I moaned his name softly, almost as a whisper. His lips cam back to mine and kissed me gently. That's when the answering machine picked up.

Hello big brother! Just wanted to touch base before the wedding! I need you here a few days in advance to help me out. I hope that's okay! See you next week! Love you.

Aria popped up and looked down at her boyfriend, a crumpled and frustrated mess below her.

"Who's getting married?" I asked him, slightly confused as to why he hadn't mentioned anything. He sighed and sat up.

"My sister." He seemed reluctant to tell me. I'm not really sure why.

"That's great Ezra! Why didn't you tell me?" I asked him.

He paused before answering me. "I've been debating whether or not to invite you..."

"Ezra! I don't know what to say-" he cut me off.

"It's just that, it's in Georgia, you would need an alibi for the week, and my family will notice the age gap. That being said, I really want you there."

I looked at him for a moment. I knew this was dangerous, I knew it was risky, but I also knew he needed me there. He didn't say so, and never would admit, that when I asked to go I made him extremely happy. That's how I ended up on a plane to Savannah, GA under the alibi that I was visiting Spencer's grandma with her family. Luckily, Spencer actually was visiting her grandma that week, she just didn't live in Georgia.

The minute we were situated in our seats, I immediately fell asleep with Ezra's arm around me. I dreamed of the wedding and if his parents would like me. I dreamed of the plantation we would be staying on. I dreamed of walks in the moonlight and stolen kisses in the halls. I dreamed of dancing with him. I dreamed of being with him in every way possible. It's what I wanted.

I was woken up by Ezra's soft kisses along my jaw. I sighed and turned my head to him so the next kiss landed on my lips. "No fair," Ezra whispered against my lips with no intention of stopping. "Too bad," I whispered back. Suddenly, we heard an awe come from the aisle. We turned to see one of the flight attendants looking at us. We both blushed a deep scarlet, but she told us not to be embarrassed. "I just love seeing newlyweds on the plane! It's adorable!"

"Oh, miss! We're-" I began, but Ezra cut me off. "We're just married and completely in love." the stewardess gave us one last smile and then headed to the front of the plane.

"So now we're married?" I teased. He wrapped his arm around me and pulled me closer (as if that was possible, I was already practically in his lap and the woman with the window seat was glaring at us).

"If people are going to assume we are married, then I'm not going to correct them. It's better than the alternative in Rosewood."

"That it is."

The plane landed safely and we exited into the airport. His family was picking us up and didn't know I was coming. We walked down to baggage and we spotted his family. They hadn't seen us yet, then Ezra did something that surprised me. He dipped me to the ground and kissed me. It was our first real public kiss. It felt amazing. We were in our own world and it felt like we would never leave. When he pulled me back up I heard clapping around us. We parted and I saw that everyone in the baggage claim was clapping for us. I blushed and buried my face in Ezra's chest.

Ezra's family walked over to us. It was his sister and her fiancé©, his mom, dad, and older brother. They introduced themselves as Annabelle, Steven, Clarissa, Jackson, and Daniel. They were all very cordial and polite, but something seemed off. There was a barrier between us.

Ezra introduced me as his girlfriend (FOR THE FIRST TIME EVER!) and we collected our bags. As I was searching for my second one, I overheard Ezra talking to his brother Daniel.

"How old is she man?" Daniel asked. Ezra hesitated before saying, "She's turning 17 in 3 weeks."

"Z! That is total jailbait!" Daniel freaked. I laughed internally because that was Hardy's nickname for me. Other than the girls (and now Ezra's family), Hardy was the only one who knew about us.

"Dan! Keep your voice down, she'll hear you! She's already nervous enough without you judging us. We are completely, totally, and utterly in love with each other. Just drop it."

"Fine. Just answer me this one thing. Was she your student?" He had asked the multi-million dollar question. I waited for Ezra's answer. After a long few seconds he said yes. Daniel freaked out, but before he could say anything else something shut him up. I don't know what. I felt Ezra's presence behind me a second before his arms circled my waist. "There's your bag," he whispered before biting my earlobe. I took in a sharp breath and grabbed the bag before I suddenly had a hickey the size of Neptune. Ezra and I tended to get carried away.

We walked with his family in silence to the parking lot. we stopped in front of an old pick-up and a humongous SUV. Daniel tossed Ezra a pair of keys and said, "We drove your old pick-up here because there isn't enough room in he SUV with all of Belle's wedding nonsense."

"It's not nonsense!" Annabelle said as she playfully pushed her brother.

"Thanks, man," Ezra said as he loaded my bags into the car. Daniel turned to me and asked, "So Aria. Where do you go to school? Hollis? Is that how you met Z over here?"

I narrowed my eyes at him because he knew exactly what was going on with Ezra and I. That was made perfectly clear at the baggage claim. He gave me an obnoxious smirk.

"Yes... Dear. Where do you attend?" his mother asked forcefully. I didn't know what to say.

"Ezra! I suggest you come out here right now!" I yelled to him. He cam around the car and wrapped an arm around my waist, immediately comforting me. "What's wrong, love?" he asked me.

"Your family wants to know if I attend Hollis and if that's how we met..." I explained.

He nodded and turned to his family. "Aria doesn't go to college," he stated.

"Oh!" his mother said. She looked down on me as if I chose not to go. If only she knew... "Well that's... Nice."

"She doesn't go to college because she's in high school."

We all stood there awkwardly when the realization of our relationship sunk in. His mother turned on her heel and got in her car. The rest of us were left to stand there. Finally, he said goodbye and helped me in the car. I heard his mom say they will talk about it later and I heard Daniel tell Ezra how to get to the nearest rest stop if we needed "alone time". Right now it didn't seem like a bad idea. Ezra got in the car and pulled out of the garage. We drove in silence for 20 minutes before pulling into said rest stop. I stared at my hands in my lap when suddenly they were wrapped in Ezra's. I looked up at him and saw tears in his eyes.

"Oh Ezra! Stop crying, it's okay!" I told him as I stroked his cheek and kissed him gently. His hand came up to envelope mine on his face.

"Aria... I need to explain some things to you."

"Okay..." I was getting nervous. He never talked like this.

"My parents really liked Jackie. They were devastated when I broke it off with her. As you know, Jackie was certifiably insane. You're the only one I've ever told that to, so my parents think I was insane to break up with her. Ezra and I were kissing heavily on his couch one summer evening. It felt so good not to have to worry about school or the repercussions of someone finding out though I knew we had to be careful just the same. We were getting close to the line and I knew he would stop me soon, but I wasn't about to let him. I wanted this, him, more than anything. My bottom lip was stuck between his teeth as he sucked on me. I moaned out in pleasure as he started to lean back on the couch, pulling me on top of him.

Suddenly the phone rang. Neither of us made a move to answer it. We were rather preoccupied with each other's lips. Ezra's lips moved to my neck and I could feel the want between my legs. I moaned his name softly, almost as a whisper. His lips cam back to mine and kissed me gently. That's when the answering machine picked up.

Hello big brother! Just wanted to touch base before the wedding! I need you here a few days in advance to help me out. I hope that's okay! See you next week! Love you.

Aria popped up and looked down at her boyfriend, a crumpled and frustrated mess below her.

"Who's getting married?" I asked him, slightly confused as to why he hadn't mentioned anything. He sighed and sat up.

"My sister." He seemed reluctant to tell me. I'm not really sure why.

"That's great Ezra! Why didn't you tell me?" I asked him.

He paused before answering me. "I've been debating whether or not to invite you..."

"Ezra! I don't know what to say-" he cut me off.

"It's just that, it's in Georgia, you would need an alibi for the week, and my family will notice the age gap. That being said, I really want you there."

I looked at him for a moment. I knew this was dangerous, I knew it was risky, but I also knew he needed me there. He didn't say so, and never would admit, that when I asked to go I made him extremely happy. That's how I ended up on a plane to Savannah, GA under the alibi that I was visiting Spencer's grandma with her family. Luckily, Spencer actually was visiting her grandma that week, she just didn't live in Georgia.

The minute we were situated in our seats, I immediately fell asleep with Ezra's arm around me. I dreamed of the wedding and if his parents would like me. I dreamed of the plantation we would be staying on. I dreamed of walks in the moonlight and stolen kisses in the halls. I dreamed of dancing with him. I dreamed of being with him in every way possible. It's what I wanted.

I was woken up by Ezra's soft kisses along my jaw. I sighed and turned my head to him so the next kiss landed on my lips. "No fair," Ezra whispered against my lips with no intention of stopping. "Too bad," I whispered back. Suddenly, we heard an awe come from the aisle. We turned to see one of the flight attendants looking at us. We both blushed a deep scarlet, but she told us not to be embarrassed. "I just love seeing newlyweds on the plane! It's adorable!"

"Oh, miss! We're-" I began, but Ezra cut me off. "We're just married and completely in love." the stewardess gave us one last smile and then headed to the front of the plane.

"So now we're married?" I teased. He wrapped his arm around me and pulled me closer (as if that was possible, I was already practically in his lap and the woman with the window seat was glaring at us).

"If people are going to assume we are married, then I'm not going to correct them. It's better than the alternative in Rosewood."

"That it is."

The plane landed safely and we exited into the airport. His family was picking us up and didn't know I was coming. We walked down to baggage and we spotted his family. They hadn't seen us yet, then Ezra did something that surprised me. He dipped me to the ground and kissed me. It was our first real public kiss. It felt amazing. We were in our own world and it felt like we would never leave. When he pulled me back up I heard clapping around us. We parted and I saw that everyone in the baggage claim was clapping for us. I blushed and buried my face in Ezra's chest.

Ezra's family walked over to us. It was his older sister and her fiancé, his mom, and older brother. His dad had died a while ago. They introduced themselves as Annabelle, Steven, Clarissa, and Daniel. They were all very cordial and polite, but something seemed off. There was a barrier between us.

Ezra introduced me as his girlfriend (FOR THE FIRST TIME EVER!) and we collected our bags. As I was searching for my second one, I overheard Ezra talking to his brother Daniel.

"How old is she man?" Daniel asked. Ezra hesitated before saying, "She's turning 17 in 3 weeks."

"Z! That is total jailbait!" Daniel freaked. I laughed internally because that was Hardy's nickname for me. Other than the girls (and now Ezra's family), Hardy was the only one who knew about us.

"Dan! Keep your voice down, she'll hear you! She's already nervous enough without you judging us. We are completely, totally, and utterly in love with each other. Just drop it."

"Fine. Just answer me this one thing. Was she your student?" He had asked the multi-million dollar question. I waited for Ezra's answer. After a long few seconds he said yes. Daniel freaked out, but before he could say anything else something shut him up. I don't know what. I felt Ezra's presence behind me a second before his arms circled my waist. "There's your bag," he whispered before biting my earlobe. I took in a sharp breath and grabbed the bag before I suddenly had a hickey the size of Neptune. Ezra and I tended to get carried away.

We walked with his family in silence to the parking lot. we stopped in front of an old pick-up and a humongous SUV. Daniel tossed Ezra a pair of keys and said, "We drove your old pick-up here because there isn't enough room in he SUV with all of Belle's wedding nonsense."

"It's not nonsense!" Annabelle said as she playfully pushed her brother.

"Thanks, man," Ezra said as he loaded my bags into the car. Daniel turned to me and asked, "So Aria. Where do you go to school? Hollis? Is that how you met Z over here?"

I narrowed my eyes at him because he knew exactly what was going on with Ezra and I. That was made perfectly clear at the baggage claim. He gave me an obnoxious smirk.

"Yes... Dear. Where do you attend?" his mother asked forcefully. I didn't know what to say.

"Ezra! I suggest you come out here right now!" I yelled to him. He cam around the car and wrapped an arm around my waist, immediately comforting me. "What's wrong, love?" he asked me.

"Your family wants to know if I attend Hollis and if that's how we met..." I explained.

He nodded and turned to his family. "Aria doesn't go to college," he stated.

"Oh!" his mother said. She looked down on me as if I chose not to go. If only she knew... "Well that's... Nice."

"She doesn't go to college because she's in high school."

We all stood there awkwardly when the realization of our relationship sunk in. His mother turned on her heel and got in her car. The rest of us were left to stand there. Finally, he said goodbye and helped me in the car. I heard his mom say they will talk about it later and I heard Daniel tell Ezra how to get to the nearest rest stop if we needed "alone time". Right now it didn't seem like a bad idea. Ezra got in the car and pulled out of the garage. We drove in silence for 20 minutes before pulling into said rest stop. I stared at my hands in my lap when suddenly they were wrapped in Ezra's. I looked up at him and saw tears in his eyes.

"Oh Ezra! Stop crying, it's okay!" I told him as I stroked his cheek and kissed him gently. His hand came up to envelope mine on his face.

"Aria... I need to explain some things to you."

"Okay..." I was getting nervous. He never talked like this.

"My parents really liked Jackie. They were devastated when I broke it off with her. As you know, Jackie was certifiably insane. You're the only one I've ever told that to, so my parents think I was insane to break up with her." My lip started to quiver as tears threatened to spill over my eyes. Ezra kissed me softly and leaned his forehead into mine. "Aria. You are the most real thing in my life. I never want to lose you. My family will come around eventually. Until then, I have a few surprises for you."

I wiped away my tears and said, "And what would those be Mr. Fitz?"

He kissed me again, but only briefly, and told me I would have to wait to find out. We buckled our seatbelts and drove the rest of the way to his family's plantation.

We pulled into the driveway and I was simply in aw of the house. As it turns out, the plantation was the exact same one where The Last Song wedding was filmed! I was pretty damn excited. Ezra gave me the grand tour (spending some extra time examining his bedroom) before we met his family on the patio.

When I stepped into the backyard, I was wonderstruck. I had never seen anything so beautiful. It was decorated in twinkling lights, there were glowing lanterns everywhere, and each table was decorated in enchanting wild flowers. It looked just like a fairytale.

"Annabelle..." I breathed. She smiled genuinely. "This is incredible."

Ezra looked at me with all the love in the world and I couldn't feel luckier to have him than I did at that very moment. I hadn't realized how long we had been staring into each other's eyes until I heard his sister squeal with delight. "Oh my goodness! Are you two not the cutest thing I have ever seen?" We blushed as he enveloped me in his arms. "You have no idea..." he whispered before pressing his lips to mine. I couldn't help the smile that spread over my face, but I could feel his, too. Cheers erupted around us from his siblings. From everyone except his mother. I let it go and cherished this moment.

"So how did you two lovebirds meet?" Annabelle asked excitedly.

"Well... I was kind of in a bar-" I started, but was cut of by the dragon lady. "How old are you again?" his mother asked.

"I'm turning 17 in 3 weeks. I was getting a bite to eat. It's not like they card anyway. As I was saying, I was a bit jet lagged from just coming back from Iceland and Ezra over here took advantage of that," I said with a smirk.

"I did not! You flirted with me!" he exclaimed. I let out a girlish giggle and kissed his shoulder.

"Anyway, our favorite song came on and we kept talking and before you know it we are making out in the ladies room!"

"And Ezra, you didn't realize she was a high school student?" his mother asked. I tensed, but his fingers brushed my hip and I relaxed.

"No I didn't. In my defense, she led me to believe she attended Hollis," he said in defense.

"He is such a liar. He assumed I was in college," I teased. He started to tickle my sides and I fell right into his trap. I fell across his lap and he kissed my lips. This got another round of "awes" from most of his family.

"When did you find out he was your teacher?" asked Annabelle. I really liked her. She didn't judge us, but didn't ignore the fact that we were very much illegal.

"My first period AP English class the next day. I believe his exact words after seeing me were 'Holy Crap'. We really tried to stay away from each other, but it was love at first sight and there's no denying true love. Even if it can get you arrested," I said. He kissed my temple and I leaned farther into his embrace. There were a few peaceful moments before his mother said, "So! Dinner anyone? I thought we'd go down to see Paula. We haven't seen Mrs. Dean in far too long!" Clarissa said snootily. As if I didn't know who Paula Dean was!

"Actually Mom, I have something planned for Aria tonight. We will be back late so don't wait up," Ezra said. From the reactions of his siblings and his mother, I don't think you were supposed to disagree with Mrs. Fitz.

"Very well," she said. She left the patio and ordered the rest to follow. They gave us apologetic smiles as they left. Daniel gave me the hand sign to call him and wiggled his eyebrows, but Ezra slapped him on the head and that was pretty much the end of Daniel's flirtation with me.

When they were all gone I wrapped my arms around Ezra's waist and asked where we are going. "It's a surprise." he pulled out an old battered map and grabbed my hand. We walked towards the bearded barely on our way to god knows where.

"Wait!" I said, grabbing Ezra's arm.

"What?" he asked alarmed.

"Kiss me. Out of the bearded barely."

He chuckled lightly placed a kiss on my forehead, then quickly headed into the maze of barely. "That's not what I meant!" I yelled before rolling after him.

We made it across the maze and before me was a creek. The grass by the bank was the greenest I had ever seen. On the other side was a gazebo lit up with the same twinkle lights from the backyard. I was enchanted by the sight before me. Ezra's sexy voice snapped me out of the trance.

"Follow me..." he whispered.

"Kiss me! Beside the green, green grass..." I pleaded.

He dragged me down to the bank and kissed my nose, causing Ke to be even more frustrated. Before I could complain, he had slipped out of his shoes and had splashed into the water.

"Ezra! You got my dress wet!" I yelled playfully. He waded over to me and said, "That's not the only thing I want to get wet..." before grabbing my waist and pulling me in. I screamed with surprise as I was engulfed in the frigid, yet refreshing, water. I immediately wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled myself to him.

"Kiss me."

He leaned in and kissed my cheek. He pulled me up to the other side and led me tithe gazebo.

"Ezra! Kiss me! Beneath the milky twilight!" I almost yelled. He looked me straight in the eye and slowly walked towards me. His hand slid up to cup my face and he kissed me. A real kiss. On the lips. _with_ tongue. After a few moments we parted, rearguard, and even more frustrated than ever. I swear, the look in his eyes told me he wanted to have his way with me right here on the grass. I would've let him too, had he tried of course. But Ezra was much too much of a gentleman to do such a thing. Instead, he lifted his open hand. He pressed play on the home he had set up and Happiness blared through the speakers. I felt like Hilary Duff in "A Cinderella Story"! Except Ezra was way hotter than Chad Michael Murray. I swear the fireflies danced and the silver moon sparkled.

"Kiss me," I whispered. And he did. It wasn't earth shattering, and it wasn't passionate. It was tender, and loving. It was exactly what we both wanted.

It was over too quickly and before I knew it Ezra had pulled me down a well-worn trail he found marked on his father's map. It took us to an old tree house. Ezra opened his arms wide as to show me the tree house. I couldn't help, but smile at him. "This is where I brought the first girl I ever thought I loved."

"Gee thanks. I really needed to know that?" I teased. Apparently I did because he nodded.

He walked over to me and took my hand and guided my to a hanging tire. I sat down and felt him place something on my head. My hand flew to my hair and realized it was a crown made of daisies. I turned around and said, "Kiss me." His lips came close to mine, but before they could touch, he said, "Not yet…" and pulled away.

"This is where I had my first kiss," he began as he started to push the tire swing. "It's where I came the first time I got dumped. It's where I came when my dad died. No one else knows it's here except Jenna Mlynowski. She was my first 'love' and kiss. We were 7."

He stopped pushing me and came around to face me. "You're the only other person I have brought here. You're the only person who matters. As long as I have, I know that nothing bad can happen. I love you Aria Montgomery," he said, getting down on one knee, "Will you marry me?"

Tears were pouring from my face as I nodded "yes". I could barely speak I was so happy. He jumped up and I got out of the tire swing. He picked me up and swung me around.

"Ezra Fitz! Will you kiss me?" I asked him.

"Nothing would make me happier." His lips descended on mine as we kissed the way I've wanted to kiss him all night.

**A/N:**

**I really hope you liked this because I worked so hard on it! I got the idea after I saw a video of Ashley Benson and Shay Mitchell singing this song in the car. Review!**


End file.
